


All's Fair in War and Peace

by apples_or_bees



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, discussion of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apples_or_bees/pseuds/apples_or_bees
Summary: Kenpachi and Byakuya are forced into an arranged marriage, and it goes about as well as one could expect from these two. Will they be able to keep it together in order to form an alliance stronger than steel? Or will they both crumble under pressure?
Relationships: Kuchiki Byakuya/Zaraki Kenpachi
Comments: 40
Kudos: 60





	1. One

Even though it was his wedding day, Byakuya couldn’t have been more gloomy. He scowled at the servants fussing about in an attempt to get him prepared for this afternoon. Suddenly, the servants parted and Byakuya saw through the mirror that his father had entered. Their eyes met through the glass. “Byakuya,” Sojun asked. “Are you nearly ready? It’s almost time.” Byakuya sighed and pulled himself to his feet, because now that his father had seen him, there was no hope of escape.

* * *

Byakuya was livid. He sat, dressed in his best finery, crown and all, wringing his hands. The Lady Yoruichi was seated to his left. The two were not considered the best of friends, more acquaintances, but Byakuya found that in times of strife, he rather enjoyed her relentless teasing. Her lady-in-waiting, Soi-Fon, knelt on the floor at her side. 

“What are you so upset about? I thought you didn’t even want to marry him.” 

Byakuya rolled his eyes. It wasn’t the fact that he actually wanted to be married, it was the fact that he was being snubbed. He felt humiliated that he was sitting there covered with silks and linens, crown on his head, with nowhere to go. 

“Do you even know his name?” 

“No,” Byakuya admitted. “All I know is that he’s prince of the mountainous kingdom and his armies killed my grandfather, while mortally wounding my father.” He scowled. “I also know that he is obviously male, and that somehow he has a mother who is still alive, yet he will somehow be coronated before me. Oh, and I also know that HE’S NOT HERE!” 

Yoruichi snickered, and Soi-Fon’s head snapped up in shock.

There was a tentative knock on the door. A servant let himself in and instantly knelt, head bowed appropriately. “Your Highness,” he said. “Your betrothed has arrived.”

* * *

The first thing Byakuya noticed about his betrothed, Kenpachi, was that he was exceedingly tall. The second thing Byakuya noticed was that Kenpachi was not actually partial to communication through words, but vaguely irritated grunts, which was making Byakuya feel similarly irritated. Kenpachi had thick brown hair that extended past his shoulders, and nearly every inch of his skin that Byakuya could see was marked by scars; the wound on his face, bisecting his eye, was particularly nasty-looking. He was dressed in armor with a cloak of heavy white fur and wore a crown of dangerous-looking spikes. He was flanked by two gentlemen, members of his court perhaps, who were dressed simply in armor made of leather. One was bald, the other had hair that was deliberately cut to not extend past his jaw.

The prince’s mother, however, seemed much more welcoming. She had waist length black hair and a kind voice. She was dressed similarly to the rest of the entourage, with armor and a heavy fur cloak. Like her son, she wore a crown of spikes. 

“I’m so sorry for our late arrival,” the queen said with a worried smile. “I’m afraid that the snow has come early this year.” 

She seemed so warm and motherly that Byakuya instantly forgave her. She gently nudged her son, who only grunted in response. She nudged him again, this time harder, and he grunted again and moved a couple of steps away from her.

“Yeah, we’re sorry or whatever.” 

Byakuya was about to open his mouth and retort when Yoruichi entered the room. 

“I’m terribly sorry,” Byakuya said, bowing. “I’m afraid that I must leave to freshen up for my upcoming wedding.” 

The queen smiled, and gently waved him away. Kenpachi rolled his eyes. 

Nearly thirty minutes later, he was, again, ready. His father waited by the door. 

“Stop fussing,” Sojun chided. “You look wonderful.” He gave his son a small smile and offered him his arm. “Let’s get you married.” 

Arm in arm they turned and walked towards the altar.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two newlyweds get some shocking news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all I'm back. Online school is both the easiest and hardest thing I've literally ever done in my life. Anyway, um this chapter is actually kind of long, so I was going to split it into two chapters, but the place where I wanted to split it would've required a rewrite and I didn't have that sort of time, so here's a long chapter.  
> Some warnings include: mild swearing, typos most likely, and also I forgot to tag this but there are OCs in this story so if you don't like that then you might as well leave and not finish reading this fic, sorry.

Byakuya quickly realized that he would have rather removed all his fingernails than be married to Kenpachi. They had been married for less than five minutes and the other prince had insulted him numerous times, calling him weak and even, at some points, a female.

“I am not a woman,” Byakuya hissed through gritted teeth for at least the ninth time that night. His husband only responded with roaring laughter and a pointed look at his attendants. Byakuya heaved a sigh of frustration and smoothed his features into something neutral, smiling tight-lipped at guests as they passed. Thanking them for coming, for the well wishes on his marriage, or for gifts that were brought for the happy couple.

Once the incessant flow of guests stopped, Kenpachi’s mother, Queen Retsu, gently cleared her throat.

“Prince Byakuya, I am delighted to welcome you to our family.” Her smile was so bright and genuine that Byakuya had to fight the urge to squint. “I am so appreciative of being invited to your home country and being able to meet your subjects. That is why your father and I agreed that it would be in the best interest for both parties that you return with us to our home of Niveis Montis for Kenpachi’s coronation.”

Kenpachi instantly choked on his drink, his attendants looking absolutely scandalized. Byakuya looked at his father from the corner of his eye. Sojun had leaned back in his chair as if to say, “I’ve made my decision, deal with it.” So, Byakuya sighed, put on his best smile, and responded, “I would love that, Your Majesty. I will prepare for our departure as soon as you give me the word.” He ignored the dirty looks he was getting from his husband’s entourage, just as Queen Retsu was busy ignoring the pleading look she was getting from her son.

The queen nodded as if he had gotten a hard question correct. “I’m so excited that you’ll be joining us. We’ll leave tomorrow morning. It’s also cold, so pack warm clothes. Would you like some help?” Byakuya nodded instantly, and the queen beamed. “We’ll also provide you with clothes for the ceremony, so don’t worry.”

“Wait,” interjected Kempachi. “Why is he coming to my coronation?”

“Because,” the queen replied, “He is your husband. Byakuya also needs to be introduced to the kingdom, oriented with our customs, and crowned alongside you in order to be officially recognized as your spouse,” She listed, while glaring at her child.

Kenpachi grunted and sank lower into his chair. “I don’t want him going. He’s prissy and weak,” he muttered.

“How dare you insult me,” Byakuya whispered. “You dare call me all sorts of names, feminine, weak, and so forth, when I didn’t wish to marry you either, especially when you barely communicate with actual words!” Kenpachi sneered, and sat up straighter so quickly, that if Byakuya was a hair slower, Kenpachi’s forehead would’ve brained him. “Maybe if you weren’t such a pussy bitch, I wouldn’t insult you so much.” He and his cronies cackled so loud, people began to look at them questioningly.

Byakuya blushed out of shame and anger. Byakuya gritted his teeth, embarrassed at the sudden wetness in his eyes. In one fluid movement, he had stood up and turned his back on his new husband.

He stormed out of the room determined to move away from prying eyes before he absolutely lost it. As soon as the door to his chambers closed, he allowed his body to shake, upset at the hot tears running down his cheeks.

It had been so long since he’d been so upset, he was supposed to be spending his life with this man, how were they going to be able to run two countries together? How were they supposed to form the best and strongest alliance this side of the continent like his father wanted? A soft knock sounded at his door.

“Byakuya,” called a soft voice. “It’s me Ukitake. I saw you storm off, are you okay? Can I come in?”

Against his better judgement, the door was opened. When he gazed into Ukitake’s kind eyes, he had instantly fallen into his open arms. A sob escaped him, and then he was crying, not just simple tears, horrible ugly sobs, tears and snot ran down his face.

He didn’t even realize that he had been moved to the bed.

“Do you want to tell me all about it,” Ukitake asked. Byakuya took a deep breath, and decided that he was never going to tell Ukatake anything, then he told him everything. All his grievances of the past day came rushing out. “I hate him. Why does he think that he can treat me like this?” Byakuya was getting sleepy,the sobbing and the gentle hand stroking his hair was making his eyelashes feel like they were getting heavier by the second. He almost didn’t notice the thin band on Ukitake’s ring finger.

Byakuya instinctively reached out and caught the offending hand. Both men’s wedding rings rested lightly against each other. Byakuya felt his was clunky and awkward, while Ukitake’s seemed to almost melt into his hand. The ring was simple, more of a band really, made of the finest white gold. “When did this happen,” Byakuya accused. The other man smiled. “Almost a month ago. Me and Shunsui were going to tell you earlier, but with the war and then your wedding we didn’t think it would be a good time.” “How am I going to do this,” Byakuya whispered, almost to himself, slowly turning the other man’s fingers around in his hand.

“You talk about it. You build a relationship based on mutual respect and trust. That’s how I did it. While me and Shu agreed to get married, I don’t think that it would hurt to get to be on the same page as your spouse. You may not be able to fall in love, but you can still be cordial to one another.”

 _No love_ Byakuya thought. He chafed at the thought of a loveless marriage. His grandparents had one of those, and while they were both dead at the moment, and Byakuya had never seen his grandmother, he had heard enough stories from his father; his grandparents were miserable, they seemed to hate every second of being together. _Is this my fate?_ Byakuya worried. _Am I doomed to a life of being with a person I can’t stand?_ With those thoughts, Byakuya finally succumbed to sleep, and felt himself be carried away by the tide of restless dreams.

* * *

Byakuya woke up to an insistent knocking at his chamber door.

“Your Highness,” called a servant. “Queen Retsu kindly requests your presence at breakfast with her and Prince Kenpachi. It starts in an hour.” 

Byakuya grumbled incoherently, which the servant decided was his cue to enter. He held a matching set of heavy linen underclothes paired with an overcoat(Byakuya thought it looked rather like a dress) made of crushed velvet in a deep wine color.

Byakuya groaned at the sight of it. “It’s far too hot here for that,” he complained. 

“Indeed Your Highness it is far too hot for this outfit here, lucky you won’t be wearing it here for that much longer.” The servant noticed Byakuya’s puzzled look. “You are leaving for your husband’s coronation today, sir. We’ve taken the liberty of packing your bags.” 

Byakuya remembered that fiasco of a wedding reception, and humiliatingly, tears threatened to fall. 

It was at that moment, Byakuya decided that he did not like that particular servant’s face. He snatched the outfit away from him. “I can dress myself,” He snapped. “You are dismissed.”

The servant’s eyes widened in fear, but he nodded, bowed, and scurried out the room.

* * *

Byakuya was still upset when he arrived at breakfast, which was held out in the gazebo located on a cliff that overlooked the beach. Sojun must have mentioned that it was his favorite spot. 

“Byakuya,” purred the queen. “How lovely it is for you to join us. Come, sit.” She gestured to the open seat next to her son. “You look positively lovely. Isn’t that right, honey?” She elbowed Kenpachi so hard that he sort of bumped Byakuya, who scooted his chair over a little.   


“Sure,” Kenpachi muttered. “Lookin’ good in that dress.” 

Kenpachi’s companions snickered, and Byakuya blushed, embarrassed. 

The queen cleared her throat, and gave her son a dirty look, which he ignored. “Let us discuss the details of Kenpachi’s coronation then, shall we?”  Kenpachi grumbled, but his mother ignored him.

“In Niveis Montis, a ruler is crowned as soon as they are married. Them and their spouse become the new rulers of the country, meaning that not only is this my son’s coronation, it is also yours. You will need a set of armor and a fur cape. You’re also going to have to hunt down the bear to make your cape, but Kenpachi will accompany you during that time."

“What,” Byakuya asked in disbelief. 

“Aw what is it,” Kenpachi mocked. “Can’t hurt a itty bitty bear?” 

Byakuya’s lips tightened, but he said nothing.

* * *

The rest of the breakfast dragged on like that, and Byakuya soon learned that the best way to get his husband to stop pestering him was to completely ignore him, this tactic however, only seemed to work for short periods of time,as Kenpachi seemingly had the attention span of a gnat and continued to “forget” that his antics were no longer getting a rise out of Byakuya. 

_Dear lord_ , Byakuya thought, _If this is just breakfast how am I supposed to survive a three hour carriage ride?_

* * *

As it turns out, Byakuya managed to survive quite easily, due to the fact that as soon as the carriage ride began, he found himself falling asleep. Although he only slept for two hours, when he woke up, Kenpachi seemed so upset with him, that he did not attempt to speak to Byakuya for the rest of the ride, so Byakuya was able to stare out the carriage window and watch the snowy landscape as they passed by. 

Before Byakuya knew it, they had passed through a set of heavy iron gates, and Kenpachi grew restless. Byakuya leaned a little more out the carriage window in order to catch a glimpse of the palace.

It was more like a fortress that looked like it was carved out the side of the mountain, made of smooth black stone and sporting spires and towers topped with iron. Byskuya was reminded of the spiky, painful-looking crown that currently sat atop his husband’s head. 

Byakuya felt eyes on him and looked over his shoulder to find his new husband watching him with unabashed interest.

_ Dear lord _ , Byakuya thought eyes fixed on Kenpachi’s crown.  _ Am I going to have to wear one of those? _

_ " _ Do you like it,”  came a voice, snapping Byakuya out of his thoughts _. _

“Huh?”

“The castle, do you like it,” repeated Kenpachi’s lackey, the bald one, who was looking at Byakuya with a mixture of curiosity and annoyance.

“Oh, um. It looks… dangerous.” 

Kenpachi’s lips quirked upwards, as if Byakuya had gotten the question correct. The gesture reminded Byakuya of Queen Retsu. 

The doors were wide open when Byakuya stepped out of the carriage, and the first thing he noticed about Niveis Montis was that it was freezing cold. Byakuya’s first instinct was to grab his arms and attempt to warm himself, but refrained because he didn’t want to seem weak, especially while he was making a first impression.

There was a man in the doorway. He looked a lot like Queen Retsu, only broader. He looked much like his sister after her first child, overtired, sporting what Byakuya liked to call, “new gray”, or sparse patches of gray hair caused by stress. 

Kenpachi gently nudged him, “That man right there is my brother, Donavan.” 

This man was Kenpachi’s younger? He had to be no older than Byakuya’s sister, who was in her mid twenties.

“Brother,” Donavan said, embracing Kenpachi as they reached him. “It’s a pleasure to see you again.” He gave Byakuya a once over. “ I was not aware Pulcha Mare had such beautiful princesses. You're lucky to have a wife like that.”

Kenpachi’s cronies snickered behind their hands.

“Actually,” interjected Kenpachi. “This is Byakuya Kuchiki and he is my husband.” Kenpachi’s cronies looked shocked, and if Byakuya could’ve seen his face, he would have matched the expressions. 

Kenpachi shot him a look and grabbed him by the sleeve. “Let's go. I gotta show you to your rooms.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you find any typos, I'm sorry, apparently a 5th grade spelling bee isn't an indicator of how good I can spell(not that I won anyway). I'm really sorry about how long this chapter is. Uh, let me know what you guys think in the comments, and, as always, have a great day! Or night or whatever time you're reading this.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya formally meets Kenpachi's brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye I posted earlier than expected! As always, I apologize for any typos that may be present, feel free to point them out in the comments and I will edit them.  
> Warnings include: general meanness and Byakuya being petty, (which will usually happen in any chapter in which Byakuya comes in contact with Kenpachi's brother), also Kenpachi pushes Byakuya in this chapter, which I feel falls under general meanness, but I don't know what everyone's been through so I decided to warn ya'll just in case. Also, horrible fashion sense will take place in this chapter so be warned. Also, language! I almost forgot.

Byakuya’s rooms consisted of a living space, a bathroom, and his bedroom. The bed was draped with some sort of animal skin that Byakuya had never seen before, which bothered him immensely (he was always trained to be the smartest of his peer group)so he knelt on the floor and spent the next five minutes attempting to puzzle out the source. 

He gave up, deciding to ask someone else about it, when there was a knock on the door. 

On the other side was a man with bright red hair and bold black tattoos on his neck and forehead. 

“My name is Renji Abarai,” said the mystery man. “I’m here to get you used to life around here.” He extended a hand. 

“When do we start,” asked Byakuya, shaking it. 

“Well, actually, your husband wants you to sit with him and his brother. I was sent to take you there right now.”

* * *

Kenpachi was sitting annoyingly close, and Byakuya scooted away from him. Kenpachi grabbed his sleeve and yanked Byakuya closer. 

“Don’t scoot away,” Kenpachi muttered.

“You’re wrinkling the velvet.”

Kenpachi rolled his eyes, but released Byakuya’s sleeve all the same. “Sit closer to me,” he motioned over to his brother and a blonde woman Byakuya had never seen before. “Like them.”

Byakuya scooted until their thighs touched, grumbling about how the velvet would get crushed between their bodies. Kenpachi rested an arm around Byakuya’s waist,but the other slapped it away in disgust.

“Kenpachi,” cried out the blonde who was all but sitting in Donovan’s lap. “Where have you been?”

“Hello Nari,” Kenpachi ground out. “How are your children?”

“Wonderful thank you,” interrupted Donovan. “I believe my wife asked you a question.” 

“I was in Pulchra Mare, getting married.” 

“Oh,” squealed Nari, turning her attention to Byakuya. “She’s absolutely gorgeous. That dress is to die for!” Donovan snickered. 

Byakuya blushed. “I’m not a woman.” 

Nari ignored him. “You traveled down the mountains to find yourself a wife? Such a shame, I know so many women here that would have been a much better fit for you. I’ve already picked out so many pretty girls, especially considering I was your matchmaker and all.” She had intentionally turned her back on Byakuya now, and he had to resist the urge to smack this woman.

She had a high nasally voice that grated on Byakuya’s ears like the sharp rocks at the bottom of the Black Cliffs back home. Her blonde hair was teased and tasseled into an updo that was decorated with an assortment of powder blue bows. Her gown,(strange to be wearing an evening gown in the middle of the afternoon), was also powder blue and trimmed with so many ribbons and bows that Byakuya was reminded of what he and Yourichi had called the Hopeless, lesser noble women who put on their tackiest evening wear in order to parade around at the annual ball hoping to catch his attention, just like them, Byakuya thought Nari looked rather tacky. What a fashion nightmare.(this woman is his in-law too, Byakuya couldn’t believe it).

“Byakuya is my husband, not my wife,” Kenpachi clarified, “And our marriage was one of a political alliance.”

“A political alliance with Pulchra Mare,” asked Donovan, lip curling in distaste. “That country is good for nothing except sitting there and looking pretty. They’ve got no military strength, they can’t grow crops or provide clothes for the backs of our armies-”

“Pulchra Mare is the richest country on the continent,” Byakuya interjected. “You mother, the queen, chose Pulchra Mare not only because we were at war, but also because we could possibly be funding for future wars, especially since you do enjoy starting so many.”  _ Though if they had access to Pulchra Mare’s wealth _ , Byakuya thought. _ Maybe they would stop, especially because they fight wars mostly for resources, like food and cloth. _

Donovan and Nari stared at Byakuya in shock. Donovan’s lip curled upwards, and he turned and spit on the ground at Byakuya’s feet. “Control your wife.”

This was the highest insult Byakuya had ever received in his 21 years of life. He sucked in a breath and sat up a bit straighter, prepared for a full on argument, but it never came to that. 

Kenpachi was up on his feet in seconds, growling down at his brother. “This man is my husband, and an insult to my husband is an insult to me. You think you have the power to insult me? You don’t even possess the power to keep your leg on your body long enough to become king.”

_ What the fuck? _

“My husband led a force of 60,000 men at the gates of Pulchra Mare,” Nari said indignantly.

“Your husband also lost at the gates of my country to a force of 10,000,” Byakuya chimed in. “Your husband’s embarrassing defeat at the gates was what led to our political alliance in the first place.” 

“How do you know,” Nari accused.

“I was there. I led my troops at the gate.”

Kenpachi wrapped an arm around Byakuya’s waist, pulling him off the couch. “Besides, I was the one who led the charge, defeating wave after wave of troops just so that your husband’s sorry ass could get defeated at the gate in the first place. You both talk a big game, but you don’t got the power to actually challenge us.” Kenpachi’s arm tightened at his waist,forcing Byakuya to lean more into Kenpachi’s shoulder. 

Byakuya kind of liked this position. Kenpachi was warm and heavy and smelled nice. 

“Come insult us again when you actually want a real fight.” He turned towards Byakuya, “Come on baby, let’s get you ready for this coronation.”

And with that, they both turned and exited the room.

* * *

Once they were certain that they were out of sight, Kenpachi pushed Byakuya on the ground. “Don’t you dare put me in that position again.”

Byakuya blinked up at him. “I’m sorry, what?”

Kenpachi was getting closer and Byakuya scrambled back, getting to his feet. “You can not come here and embarrass me. You probably only showed up to the battle at the gate once it was over to stand in the blood of my people and tell your men good job and then you went home to your pretty glass palace, slept in your pretty warm bed and didn’t think of the blood you were stepping in!”

Byakuya recoiled in shock. “You have no right to speak to me that way! I am your husband,and I will be treated with respect. I told you I led the charge that day, I’ve been on battlefields since forever! Not that this whole argument matters now. We are married for the sake of our people, both of our people. We are one country, everything I have, including my wealth, my power, my country, my people, even my life, I share with you! Somehow, I can’t expect the same out of you? Why do you think I’m here? I’m supposed to meet the people that I’m supposed to protect, people that I’m supposed to govern. I’m here to learn your customs and way of life! I’m not here for me. I’m here for you! I’m here for your people! And I’m sick of being disrespected!” 

Kenpachi stared wide-eyed.

Byakuya sighed. “Listen, we don’t have to love each other just because we are married, I’m not asking you to like me, all I want is for us to be cordial enough to be presented as the two most powerful allies on the continent. If our enemies could see us squabbling like this we’d be attacked in seconds! It’s dangerous for us to be divided, for all our people, and you choose to focus on something so insignificant!”

Byakuya’s eyes filled with tears, and Kenpachi opened his mouth to say something. “No,” Byakuya shouted. “Leave me alone.” He turned around. “I’m going to my rooms. Don’t attempt to come for me unless I’m needed.” 

Kenpachi growled at Byakuya’s retreating back, and stormed off in the opposite direction. 

Neither of them noticed when a figure stepped out from behind a corner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank ya'll for reading! Have a good day or whatever time you happen to be reading this.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that the happy couple can't seem to avoid each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YA'LL. Idk whats really going on with my upload schedule, and I'm so sorry. I'm going to try to post every Friday/Saturday but these chapters are hella long so, I'm not sure about Friday, so expect these chapters on a Saturday, or, at the latest, a Sunday. I really dragged my feet on this one, oops.   
> Also welcome to apples_or_bees's music recommendations, this week is I'm Every Woman by Chaka Kahn. This is not needed to enjoy the story, but it is what I was listening to on repeat while writing, and its so good. The Witney Houston version is good too, but I really like the original.   
> Warnings: Typos, typos, and typos(if you haven't guessed, I can't spell)

Kenpachi and Byakuya were forced to come together again for dinner, but before the actual meal, there was a lot of networking to be done on Byakuya’s end, so he spent the beginning portion of the night smiling at Kenpachi’s court and desperately attempting to remember the names and titles of everyone present. 

One man in particular had been watching Byakuya closely for most of the night. 

He was tall and rather old, leaning on a cane, with a long white beard. Byakuya simply continued to exchange pleasantries and allow him to approach. 

“Good evening,” the elderly man said. “You’re the prince’s husband?”  
“Yes sir,” Byakuya responded. 

He motioned for Byakuya to walk with him. “I am High General Yamamoto, supreme commander of the civilian army of Niveis Montis. I would appreciate it if you were to visit us after your coronation.”

“Yes of course,” Byakuya agreed. “I’d be honored to visit you.”

Yamamoto nodded absently. “I can’t remember, does your country have a decent army?” He looked Byakuya over critically. “It sure doesn’t seem like it.” 

Byakuya smiled, “Looks can be deceiving High General.” 

“Hmm. We shall see.” Then he turned and walked away. 

Someone tapped on Byakuya’s shoulder. “Excuse me, are you the prince’s fiance?”  
Byakuya turned and came into contact with a busty, strawberry-blonde,woman. “No. I’m the prince’s husband.” 

She scrunched up her nose. “Nari told me that you weren’t married.” 

“Well, we are,” Byakuya snapped. 

The woman winced, and dropped into a curtsy. “My deepest apologies. I am Lady Rangiku Matsumoto. I am a lady in waiting to Princess Nari. I was also in the running to marry Prince Kenpachi.” She gestured to the woman behind her. “This is lady Momo Hinamori. She was also a contender.” 

Lady Hinamori did not acknowledge Byakuya, she was focused on something in the distance. Eventually, she turned and curtsied, “It seems that Princess Nari is wearing your dress.” 

Byakuya looked over and sure enough, Nari was wearing an approximation of his outfit. Her gown was crushed velvet, in a deep wine color, with soft pink trim. Her hair was styled up, but instead of bows, she had huge pink feathers, it almost looked as if she were wearing an entire chicken on her head. 

The dress itself was made hastily. The trim in the back of her dress was crooked while the front looked as if it were sewn from scraps of lace, and one of the sleeves was slightly shorter. Byakuya could tell that he had ordered her seamstress to make this dress as quickly as possible. 

“I’m not worried about it,” Byakuya responded. “The workmanship of that dress leaves much to be desired.”  
“Either way,” Momo said. “We hope we have made a good enough impression that you and your husband remember us kindly in the future.” 

They scampered off, with another curtsy, and were soon replaced by Nari and her husband. 

Nari opened her mouth, most likely to hurl an insult in Byakuya’s general direction, but what she was intending to say came out as a choked-off gasp and a deep curtsy. Donovan instantly dropped into a bow. 

The room had suddenly gone quiet, and Byakuya turned around, almost colliding with his husband. 

Wait. That was not his husband. His husband stood a little to the right of this, clone? Twin?

“You must be Prince Byakuya,” said Byakuya’s Not Husband. “I am King Ryker, and I would like for you to walk with me.” 

* * *

Byakuya was unsettled by both the similarities and differences between Ryker and Kenpachi, especially in appearance. 

They had the same hair, eye color, height, and build. The only real differences physically between Ryker and his son, were that Ryker had some gray hairs, and some smile lines. The main difference, Byakuya realized, was in personality. Ryker moved easily through crowds, chatting and laughing while Byakuya stood beside his husband, who was currently stiff and unsmiling. 

Once they were out of earshot from the rest of the partygoers, Ryker rounded on them so fast that Byakuya had to fight the urge to take a step back. His smile was gone.

“I overheard your fight in the hallway,” he began. “And it was unacceptable. There are already people that don’t believe that dont believe that you two are truly married. Because of these developments, my wife and I have decided that you’re going to have another wedding ceremony.”

Kenpachi spluttered. “What?”  
“You’re going to have to get married again.” 

“No,” Kenpachi said. “What about my coronation?”

“You’ll be crowned afterwards.” Ryker turned away with an air of finality, casting his attention on Byakuya. “You and Kenpachi leave for the woods tomorrow. Kill your bear and we’ll retrieve you after a week.”

“Both of us,” Byakuya asked.  
“Yes. Did Kenpachi not explain this to you?” He leveled a glare at his son, who muttered something about absolutely nothing. 

Ryker sighed. “You two should talk after dinner.” Then he turned and led the couple back into the main hall. 

* * *

Byakuya was exhausted by the time he made it back to his rooms. He had not been able to find his husband anywhere after dinner, which, for some reason, irritated him to no end. 

He fussed over his hair for about 10 minutes, then turned to walk into the bedroom part of his rooms, stripping off his coat as he entered the door, only to come face to face with his husband. Never in his life has Byakuya been more grateful for an undershirt. 

“Getting naked for me already,” taunted Kenpachi. 

Byakuya sighed, this was going to be a long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you happen to be wondering, I based Nari's style off the Rococco era. The big hair with all the crap in it, the over the top dresses, it all just screams Nari, and I love it. If you think Marie Antionette whenever I describe Nari, then I did it right. If you look up Rococco fashion, however, you're going to see the dresses that look like women are hiding flatscreen TVs under their skirts, that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking early Rococco, the rounded dresses, think Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Fun fact about the flatscreen dresses, they were so big, that they invented French doors, because the dresses were really popular in France. ALSO I really appreciate ya'll taking the time out of your day to read my story(even if I can't spell) thank you so much. As always, have a great day, or night, or whatever time you happen to be reading this.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Kenpachi head off to fight a bear, but first they must fight each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had half of this written yesterday while watching Cats and Dogs:Rise of Kitty Galore, and honestly it was really good for my creativity, but then when I finished, I lost all steam and went to bed. SO, today is the day!  
> Warnings: cursing, bear fighting, talk of sex(they do not have sex though), and typos typos typos(I can not, I REPEAT CAN NOT spell, sorry)

Kenpachi sighed and flopped on Byakuya’s bed. “It goes like this. Basically, you get hitched and then go off and get coronated, but your partner has to kill a bear in order to show their strength to the kingdom before the coronation. Usually you’re already good and married, which we are.” 

“Aren’t we having a second ceremony?”  
“Well yeah, but that’s because none of my people saw us get married. It’s easy to spread rumors about us not being married at all, which could lead to my people not recognizing either of us as ruler.”

“Which would leave the perceived throne to someone else,” Byakuya finished. “Most likely someone with more… intent. Someone who felt cheated out of his birthright, perhaps?”

Kenpachi looked at him blankly for far too long until he got it. “You think my brother is trying to make a play for the throne?”  


“His wife is going around telling women that were once in the competition for your hand that we are merely engaged. I have no idea whether it was simply her being petty, like her attempting to wear my clothing, or if there is something more sinister at play.”

“Something more sinister? Like what?”

“How am I supposed to know? He’s your brother.” Byakuya rolled his eyes. “Are we done here? I want to go to bed.” 

“Maybe. What did I tell you?”  
“You told me that I have to kill a poor animal just so that I can show off to your kingdom. You also said that this ritual is for married couples only.”  
“Did I tell you why it's only for married couples?”

“No I would’ve repeated it back to you.” 

Kenpachi grumbled and flicked Byakuya in the forehead. “We’re gonna have sex on it.”

Byakuya choked. “Come again?”

“The reason we have to be married when you kill the bear is because its traditon to have sex on the pelt.” 

“No.” Byakuya scrunched up his nose. “I’m not wearing something that we… ew nevermind.” 

Kenpachi snorted. “You’re not gonna wear it. It’s gonna go on our bed.”

“Your mother said I have to wear it.”  
“You cut it. One part of the pelt is the cape, and the other goes on the bed.” 

“What bed?”  
“We’re gonna move into the big married rooms. There’s only one bed in those. My dad always told me that’s where all the stragedy happens.” 

Byakuya crinkled his nose. “The bedroom?”  
“Well duh. If people think that you’re having sex than they’re less likely to interrupt you.” 

“You can’t just say that to someone and expect them to respond with that.” 

“Hmmm. I guess. We can test it out.” 

“NO!”

Kenpachi laughed. “We’re not going to actually fuck,I’m going to demonstrate.” He began to move in a way that made the bed creak. 

Byakuya wrinkled his nose. “How are you going to prove that?”   
“I got questions.”

“You shouldn’t.”   
  


“How did you defeat my forces at the gate? 60,000 to 10,000? How does that work?”

Byakuya laid down next to his husband. “Actually I had only 1,000 soldiers, all from within my personal entourage. I merely spread them out a little.”

Kenpachi tilted his head to the side.  
We simply set some of the greenery surrounding your camp on fire, and allowed the shadows to do the rest of the work. We made a ring of flames around your campsite and attacked on our own terms.”

“Why in the hell were they camping? You’re telling me my brother set up shop right outside your goddamn gates?”

“I suppose he assumed that the capital was so big that he had time to talk strategy. I’m sure his men were also exhausted, most of them were asleep when we attacked.” 

“I just can’t believe that you won.” 

“We almost didn’t. Your brother was correct, the capital is large, I would have never found out in time if I hadn’t been returning home from the front.” 

Kenpachi stared at him at wonder. “How in the hell? Did you just tell me that we lost to you at the gate because we were fucking unlucky?”

“That and my impeccable planning and fantastic reaction.”

“Kenpachi snorted. “Yeah fucking right.” 

* * *

Byakuya woke up to heavy snoring in his ear and a hot, heavy, body pressed tightly to his side. 

A chuckle sounded from the corner. It belonged to Renji, who was by the door.

“It doesn’t look like you had too much fun,” Renji remarked. “You both are still fully clothed.”

Byakuya grunted sleepily. 

“Could you wake up your husband? His retainers are freaking out. He needs to get ready to leave, and so do you.” 

Byakuya shook Kenpachi’s shoulder. “Wake up. We need to get ready to go.”

Kenpachi grunted. “It’s not time yet.” 

“Get up,” Byakuya whined. “You’re snoring too loud and you’re too close to me.” 

Kenpachi grunted and finally got up.

“Your retainers are looking for you.” 

Kenpachi mumbled, nodded to Renji, and left. 

“Let’s go get you ready to leave,” Renji said to Byakuya.

* * *

Byakuya and Kenpachi left the castle by carriage nearly an hour later, both dressed in heavy furs and armed with spears.  
Halfway through the carriage ride, Byakuya asked what the spear was for.

“My spear is to hunt for dinner,” Kenpachi said. “You have a bear to kill, remember?”  
“Yes I remember.” In reality, Byakuya was extremely nervous about the impending bear fight. He had never had an opponent like this before, and he didn’t want to embarass himself. 

After they were abandoned in the middle of the woods with a set up tent, Kenpachi grabbed Byakuya by the arm and pulled him deeper into the woods. “Let’s go find this bear so you can kill it and we can get this all over with.” 

“Wait,” Byakuya demanded, attempting to wrench his arm from his husband’s grasp. “We should note the location of the tent. Also, I can walk by myself thank you.” 

In response, Kenpachi pushed Byakuya facedown in the snow. “We’ll leave footprints.”

If Byakuya wasn’t so angry, he would’ve stated that it smelled like it was going to rain, meaning that their tracks would be covered, but Byakuya was livid at the disrespect. He stood up, turned the spear to the blunt side, and whacked Kenpachi upside the head with the sturdy, polished, wood. 

Kenpachi tuned, and tackled Byakuya to the ground. 

Byakuya screamed and bit a hand that came for his face, and Kenpachi roared in pain, moving to knock his head against Byakuya’s. 

Another, more threatening roar came from behind them, very, very, close.

They froze, and Kenpachi instantly rolled off of him. 

Byakuya hesitantly looked behind his head, only to be met with the snout of a massive black bear. 

Byakuya screamed.

* * *

The bear moved to swipe at Byakuya, but he had pulled the cloak of fur off of his back and threw it at the bear’s face, blinding it for just enough time that Byakuya was able to get to his feet. 

_ My spear, oh my God my spear where’s my spear. Myspear,myspear,myspear  _ Byakuya thought as he frantically searched the snow for something, anything to take out the threat. 

His eyes alighted on a stick, not his spear, but he dove for it as the bear stood on its hind legs, coming down in a move that was supposed to knock Byakuya off balance. Luckily Byakuya had scrambled out of reach just in time. 

Now armed with a stick, Byakuya smacked the bear in the jaw. THe wood splintered. The bear roared, either in pain or irritation, Byakuya would never know because Kenpachi was shouting and rolling something slender across the snow. 

It was his spear.  _ Blessed be, it’s my spear _ . Byakuya grabbed it and rolled over…

Only to be pinned under a very angry bear. 

On instinct, Byakuya closed his eyes and mouth and shoved the spear upwards. 

Blood ran down his hands, and when he opened his eyes, the spear tip was buried in the bear’s neck. 

The bear twitched weakly, and Byakuya pushed the spear until the tip came out the other side. 

Byakuya’s arms trembled, and he didn’t even realize that Kenpachi had come over and rolled the bear off of Byakuya. Kenpachi was sitting behind Byakuya, rubbing his back and whispering words of encouragement. 

It took Byakuya a couple of minutes to realize that he was crying. 

“Can you stand,” asked Kenpachi. “It's getting dark, we should get going.” He never stopped rubbing Byakuya’s back. 

Byakuya took a deep breath, and nodded. “Thank you,” he said hoarsely, clutching Kenpachi’s wrist. 

“Let’s tie up this poor animal and head back to camp.” 

* * *

After they got back to camp, Byakuya sat and watched Kenpachi skin the bear in long practiced motions.

“Can you get the salt for me,” asked Kenpachi. “ I have to dry this thing out.” 

After retrieving the salt, Byakuya found a place for a fire, and began one. 

He was so busy poking at the embers with a metal rod, that he didn’t notice Kenpachi wipe his hands in the snow and come over to join him. 

His brown fur cloak was draped over his shoulders,Kenpachi must have retrieved it for him, and Byakuya’s husband wrapped his arms around Byakuya’s slender shoulders.

Byakuya fell asleep to the comforting crackle of fire and the warm embrace of Kenpachi’s arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I learned that in Europe, when people got married they would hang the sheets outside, and I thought that tidbit was so funny that I had to change the purpose of the bear skin cloak, but I still wanted Byakuya to have a cloak like in the first couple of chapters, so I came to the conclusion, cut it in half!  
> Thank you for reading and have a great day, or night, or whatever.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The married couple is forced to return early from their foray into the woods, as the palace fills with guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like, two days behind my schedule, so I'm sorry that it's late, my computer died today and all my progress completely got lost to time, so, I'm really sorry.  
> Warnings: Typos, typos, and more typos. People being mean to each other, and more twists, turns, and plot-ey things.

Byakuya dreamed about a baby. In the dream, Byakuya held a spoon and a bowl of something orange and mashed, and he fed the baby through a screen. He had no idea what the baby looked like, but he knew it was a boy. He saw his little, chubby hands grabbing greedly at air, when he wanted another spoonful. He fed and fed the baby until there was nothing more in the bowl, and afterwards, he sat and listened to the child coo. Byakuya reached through the screen to hold the child, and the entire world shook. 

Byakuya woke up to Kenpachi shaking him. They were in the small tent, to the left was the bear skin, still smelling of the sharp tang of salt. To Byakuya’s immediate right was his husband, who was half laying on top of him, and was currently staring in his eyes. 

“It snowed last night,” Kenpachi said in lieu of good morning. 

Byakuya sniffed, the scent of heavy rain filled the tent. “How bad?”  
“Not bad. Luckily we’re on this hill, but we’re probably going to be stuck in here for a while. Fucking freezing out there.” 

“Why on earth would you wake me then?”

“Sleep lowers your body temperature. Besides, you can’t sleep forever, you gotta eat sometime.”

Byakuya hummed. “Did you find something to eat already?”  
“Nope. Too cold. We’re gonna have to live off rations for a while.” 

Byakuya shivered. Somehow in the middle of the night Kenpachi had stolen his cloak and wrapped it around himself, he made no attempt to return it as he moved over and rooted around in the bags for food. Byakuya’s teeth chattered. 

“Ok,” Kenpachi said, turning around with one bag in each hand. “We have some jerky here.” He raised the thinner bag in his left hand. “And we have some extra blankets in here.” He lifted the other bag. “Your lips are blue.”  
“Why thank you,” Byakuya responded sarcastically. 

They ate in silence, with the extra blankets all spread on top of them. Byakuya was wearing an ill-fitting outfit, a result of not being able to get the bear guts out of his previous one.

They both must have dozed off because they both jumped up when they heard frantic voices outside the tent. It was dark out, and they got tangled in the blankets, smacking each other as they tried to get free. 

The tent opened and revealed a hassled looking Renji who was flanked by Kenpachi’s attendants.

“The hell is all this for,” Kenpachi asked.

Byakuya squirmed, trapped under Kenpachi, who rolled over. 

“You need to come back to the palace,” Renji explained. “Your guests are going to be arriving tonight for the wedding and your coronation.”

Kenpachi stood up and began to pack up.Byakuya stood up and dazedly wrapped his cloak around him. 

Renji led him outside and into the carriage. 

“You look freezing,” he remarked. 

“I am.” Byakuya whined. “Pulcha Mare never got this cold.” 

Renji chuckled. “Can’t take the snow?”  
“I’ve never seen snow in my life,” Byakuya admitted.

“What,” asked Kenpachi who had come to join them. “You’ve never seen snow before?” He was shocked, and even Renji looked affronted. 

“It never really got that cold. I live down by the beach, we don’t really have a winter.” 

The two men gaped at him as if they couldn’t fathom the idea of not having winter. Byakuya supposed he couldn’t blame them, winter was a foreign concept to him as well.

“Renji,” called a voice from the distance. “Help us pack the tent!”  


* * *

After a long, hot, bath, and a change of clothes, Byakuya felt more like himself. Renji waited dutifully outside the door to his rooms. Servants were rushing around.

“You’re being moved into the big room,” Renji supplied before Byakuya could say anything. “Let me show you where it is.” Renji led Byakuya silently down a twisting labyrinth of hallways that Byakuya could simply not hope to remember. 

They soon came to a stop in front of a set of ornately carved double doors that were made of a dark wood that Byakuya did not know the name of. The door was carved with a scene that was from a… something that looks very symbolic, and most likely bloody and or fatal. Renji pushed the door open and Byakuya stepped into a large round room. The living room was covered in plush carpeting and a stone fireplace that could probably fit Renji was burning cheerily in the corner. The couch was leather and covered in animal furs. Above the fireplace was a mounted stuffed deer head that scared Byakuya when he first walked in. The room was bright, and also full of activity.

Servants moved to and fro, unpacking all of Byakuya’s things. 

“The door to your left is the bathroom,”Renji explained,vaguely guestering in the direction. “That door,” Renji indicated the door directly in front of them. “Leads to the bedroom. I believe that your husband is currently there, taking a nap, if you care.” Renji clapped his hands. “Any questions? If not, I have a dinner to make sure you’re ready for wardrobe wise, and a wedding that I need to make sure that you’re ready for wardrobe and customs wise, and a coronation that I need to make sure that you’re ready for wardrobe and customs wise. Also do you have any food allergies?”

“No I have no food allergies that I know of, and how am I supposed to manage to find my way back here? Like where are we in terms of the castle?”

“We’re in the middle of the castle. In the big tower. Any more questions?”

Renji’s tone of voice made it clear that he did not want Byakuya to ask any more questions, so Byakuya shook his head. Renji sighed in relief and rushed out of the room. 

Queen Retsu and her husband, King Ryker, entered soon after. “Where’s our son,” Ryker asked.

“I think he’s taking a nap,” Byakuya responded.

“Well wake him,” Ryker demanded.

“Please,” added Retsu.

Byakuya nodded and entered the bedroom, which was utterly stunning. Colorful and intricately-woven tapestries lined the walls,depicting scenes of war and glory. Two doors stood on opposite sides of the room. The floor was carpeted with ornate rugs. There were leather chairs in one corner of the room, surrounding a large fireplace. The real showstopper,however, was the bed. It was absolutely huge, so big that Byakuya thought that he could sleep on one side and Kenpachi the other and they would never touch each other during the night. The pillars were made of smooth granite, and allowed for the draping of beautiful swaths of wool to hang from the canopy. The comforter was most likely wool, with furs over top of it. Curled up on the right side of the bed, was Kenpachi, fast asleep.

Byakuya gently shook him awake. “Your parents are here,” he explained when Kenpachi blearily opened one eye to glare at him. “They want to talk to us.”

“Both of them?”

“Yes.”  
“Damn. Must be important.” He rose from the bed with a grunt. “Let’s go see what they want.”'

* * *

The king and queen sat on the couch, while Byakuya and Kenpachi sat on cushions on the floor. Kenpachi actually looked a little miffed at having to take residence on the ground, but Byakuya didn’t mind, his back was being pleasantly warmed by the roaring fire, and back home, sitting on cushions was a wonderful way to lounge around. 

“There was a mix-up involving the dates of your wedding,” Retsu explained. “This is why we had to bull you from your excursion early.”

“Congratulations by the way,” Ryker added, looking at Byakuya. “That was a beautiful bear you killed.” 

“That is not the point of this conversation,” Queen Retsu interjected. “But, yes it is an impressive bear.”

“What does the date mix-up have to do with us,” Kenpachi groused, clearly upset about having his nap interrupted. 

“It affects you both because we have to make sure Byakuya is up to date in our customs before your wedding in two days,” Ryker snapped. 

“Two  _ days _ ,” Kenpachi asked.

“Yes two days,” Queen Retsu responded. “Our biggest allies will be in attendance. If Byakuya makes even the slightest misstep, we could have a war on our hands.” 

“It seems,” King Ryker added. “That someone is attempting to set you up, thinking to plunge us into chaos, seemingly knowing that Byakuya would have a steep learning curve.”  
“Well,” Byakuya interjected. “Who is in charge of the dating of the invitations?”  
“Donavan is of course,” said Ryker. “It’s tradition for the groom’s brother to send out wedding invitations.” 

Byakuya and Kenpachi shared a look. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun, it seems like life has thrown the newlyweds a man-made curveball. Next Friday is when the next chapter will be up, that's April 24th I think. Again, I'm sorry that this chapter is late. Also, dreams about babies symbolize new beginings. Thank you all so much for reading, even though my upload schedule is absolute trash, and have a great day or night or whatever time you happen to be reading this!


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy couple finally retie the knot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Another chapter. Just for the heads up, I won't be posting on the 22 of May, just wanted to let you guys know early just in case you're foaming at the mouth that Friday only to realize that I'm not posting. I might post the chapter on the 17th, that Sunday, but we'll have to wait and see. This is a looooooong chapter, and this is why it is being posted so late. I'm so excited to post this chapter, I really like writing big event chapters that are very plot heavy, so enjoy!  
> Warnings: Typos, people being mean to each other, weddings, and drowning.

Byakuya gritted his teeth as he was poked by yet another pin that the team of seamstresses was using. Renji circled him like a tiger watching his prey, giving directions on the fit of Byakuya’s clothing. 

Byakuya sighed, he’d been standing for hours. 

“Maybe if you stop moving,” Renji scolded. “We’d be done by now. Remember, you still have two more outfits to get fitted into, and those we fit you from scratch.”

Byakuya clenched his jaw. Another pin. 

“Take it in at the waist,” Renji ordered. “Bring up the pant legs. Let out the shoulders. Take in the back.”

Kenpachi barged in the room, waving a piece of paper.

“What on Earth is that,” asked Byakuya. 

“Snow delayed our guests,” Kenpachi said. “The only people we’re having dinner with tonight are my parents and my brother.”

Byakuya hissed as another pin stabbed him. “Sounds great.”

Kenpachi grunted and threw himself on the couch by the fire. Renji held up two coats in front of Byakuya, one a light gray, the other a navy blue.

“I like the gray one,” Byakuya said.

“Great,” Renji replied. “Then you’ll wear the blue one.”  
Kenpachi snorted, and stretched out lazily. 

“I like the gray one,” Byakuya complained, and clenched his jaw as yet another pin found its way into his skin. 

Renji sighed. “Don’t pick fights,” 

“I think the blue looks nice,” said Kenpachi. “I’m wearing black though.” 

“Ok then you’re wearing the gray. Black and navy clash, and you have to look coherent.” 

Kenpachi hummed thoughtfully. “Understandable. Donovan and Nari and their six kids always match.”  
“They have six kids,” Byakuya asked, shocked. 

“No,” Renji said. “They have three kids, two girls and a boy. You’re not going to see the boy, he’s too young.” 

Byakuya frowned. 

“We’re finished,” the head seamstress said to Renji. “Do you have any more alterations to make Mr. Renji?”  


Renji hummed and continued his circling. “No. Do you have any more alterations Your Highness?”

Kenpachi peered over the couch. “Turn around.” Byakuya complied. “Nope. Looks great.” 

“Perfect,” the head seamstress said. “Now to tailor the jacket.”  
Byakuya sighed. 

“While we’re here,” Kenpachi started. “I guess I should talk about what’s going to happen at dinner. My brother and his wife are going to be in attendance, and my parents as well. We have to look like we’re getting along, so make sure that you don’t complain about me the entire dinner.”

“I don’t complain about you,” Byakuya pouted. 

“The second thing that you’re going to do is not make that face again. Never speak unless it’s acceptable. I’ll give your foot a little nudge when you should speak.”   
“And why am I not allowed to speak freely at the dinner table?”  
“Because until we are married, you’re not equal to me. And no, us being married already doesn’t count. I’m preparing you for all these formal dinners with all the foreign people who don’t know you, so be on high alert. This dinner is a test run, we got lucky this time.” He stood and stretched. “I might take another nap. Goodnight.” 

* * *

As it turns out, Kenpachi simply telling Byakuya ‘don’t talk’ thirty minutes before the dinner, did not prepare Byakuya at all for the dinner. He did feel very nice in his gray jacket next to Kenpachi, they complimented each other nicely. However, dinner was an awkward affair, the theme of the night? Utter silence. 

Donovan cleared his throat for the hundredth time that night, and Byakuya clenched his jaw in order to refrain from asking him if he had throat troubles.

“Brother,” Donovan started. “The wedding is in two days, will your husband be ready to attend the ceremony?”  
“Yes,” Kenpachi replied, snappishly. 

“Oh do tell,” Donovan asked. “How are you going to combat such a steep learning curve, Byakuya?”

“I’m a fast learner,” Byakuya responded instantly.

Donovan chuckled. “Airhead,” he muttered under his breath.

“Well you better learn very fast,” he said out loud. “Saying the wrong thing at a function like this could cause a war.” 

Byakuya only smiled. 

* * *

Byakuya was laying in his and Kenpachi’s shared bed watching Kenpachi prattle around getting ready to sleep. 

“When I find the guy who manipulated my brother,” Kenpachi grumbled. “I’m going to fucking kill them.”

“What do you mean,” Byakuya huffed.

“I mean that my brother was obviously very concerned about you and our wedding.” 

Byakuya raised a finely arched eyebrow at his husband as he got in the bed. As an experiment, he slid his leg over and attempted to touch his husband’s leg. They didn’t touch. Great, the room is too warm anyway. 

“What are you doing,” Kenpachi asked. “You wanna cuddle?”

“Absolutely not. I want to tell you that your brother called me an airhead in that exact same conversation that he expressed ‘concern’ for me.” 

Kenpachi shrugged and faced him. “Maybe you’re an airhead.”

Byakuya rolled over and kicked him in the shin. 

“OW! Hey fuck you I was just making a joke.”

“I’m meeting with the civilian army tomorrow.” Byakuya grumbled. Then he rolled over and went to sleep. 

* * *

Byakuya dreamed that he was back home. He was floating in the ocean, in the cave grotto with the glowing ceiling of moss, his favorite place to swim.

At first, it was peaceful. Byakuya was splashing around in the shallows, but suddenly, his muscles all seized up. He sank down in the water, flailing desperately, feeling the water fill his lungs…

Byakuya shot up in his bed, panting. Kenpachi, who was laying on Byakuya’s chest, rolled onto his lap, grumbling unhappily. The room was still very warm, so he scooted over from where he was to the side Kenpachi vacated, which was noticeably cooler. He curled up and went back to sleep. 

The next morning, Byakuya was woken up by Renji. 

“Good morning,” Renji whispered, not waking his husband. “I have some clothes for you. We’re going to go the library and start your lesson for the day.”

The lesson was mostly about the people who will be in attendance. There were three countries that will be sending dignitaries to the wedding. Three foreign powers that Byakuya needed to socialize with. 

There was the High Wizard Sosuke Aizen, from the country on the far side of the continent, Tsaona, which is famous for the horrible weather conditions. Magic was the only thing making that place hospitable, which is probably why it is home to the finest magic school. This Byakuya knew, Pulchra Mare’s own high wizard graduated from there. The land of Hueco Mundo was ruled by King Baraggan Louisenbairn  however, usually he doesn’t make court appearances, and sends Tier Harribel in his stead. The last person Byakuya needed to know was Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who ruled the island of the coast of the continent, Mons Igneus.

Kenpachi barged into the library, a blonde woman in tow. “Here he is,” Kenpachi said motioning to Byakuya. 

Byakuya elegantly lifted himself from his chair, and walked himself to meet them halfway, a bright smile fixed on his face. 

“Love,” Kenpachi said. “This is the Lady Tier Harribel of Hueco Mundo.”

She curtseyed, and Byakuya inclined his head, as he’d been taught, watching Kenpachi’s face break out in a grin of relief. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you,” Lady Harribel said. “Prince Kenpachi was telling me all about your bear kill, congratulations.”

“Thank you so very much,” Byakuya responded, eyes quickly darting to Kenpachi, whose head tilted as if to say ‘keep going’. “How was your trip?” Kenpachi nodded.

“My journey was wonderful,” she responded. “I always enjoy the scenery when I arrive.” 

“The snow is beautiful,” Byakuya agreed with a sigh. “I’ve never seen snow before. I love the way it catches the light.” 

“Yes it is,”she responded. “I also have never seen snow until I arrived here.”

Byakuya and Lady Harribel fell into an easy rhythm of chatter, and a couple of glances thrown at Kenpachi showed that he was actually quite shocked that they were getting along so famously. 

Byakuya saw the High General Yamamoto waving him over, and Byakuya turned and inclined his head to the Lady Harribel, “Thank you so much for your company, Lady Harribel, My Love. Unfortunately, I have another appointment, so I must leave. Excuse me.”

* * *

The civilian army barracks were situated high in the mountains with a large courtyard in the center, where the men were assembled. Byakuya noted that they were all men, which was strange because Pulchra Mare allowed women into the army, and for a country so warlike like Niveis Montis, Byakuya assumed that there would be women there, even if there were only a few. 

Yamamoto addressed the men as Byakuya descended from the hill he was looking out the barracks on. Upon seeing him, some of the men sneered outright, others looked at him hungrily. 

After the speech and the men broke ranks, a group of them swarmed Byakuya so close that he fought the urge to step back. They all also began speaking at once. 

“Gentlemen,” Yamamoto ordered. “Line up! One at a time! Remember, we have to get him back to lessons so that he can get married soon!”  
The first one in line asked him, “Are you sure you’re a man?” The men behind him snickered. 

“Yes. I’m positive.” 

The next man in line asked, “What’s your opinion on allowing women in the army?”

Byakuya shrugged. “I don’t see why women should be barred from the army if they want to sign up.” 

The men looked scandalized. There were whispers “ I told you so” and “Prince Donovan would never allow women in the army.” 

“Could you imagine Princess Nari as a soldier,” called someone else, and everyone burst into laughter. Even Byakuya chuckled.

“I honestly can’t, but I think that if a woman wants to join , she should be able to, even if they’re nurses or soldiers.” 

Now some of the men were muttering in agreement. 

After that, the rest of the questioning went pretty smoothly, but some of the men were hostile, and Byakuya noticed that most of the civilian army was attached to Donovan, he would have to report this development to Kenpachi tonight. Maybe they could brainstorm ideas to win the support of the civilian army.

“Hey,” said a man. “You’re going to end up being the diplomat, Prince Kenpachi isn’t very social, and you seem like a social butterfly. You’re going to lead us to ruin. You’re foreign, you don’t know our customs, we shouldn’t have allowed you to be married into our country. Donovan wouldn’t have led us into ruin if he were king. We don’t want you here.” 

Byakuya hummed and simply filed that under things to tell Kenpachi later. 

* * *

Byakuya was dressed to the nines, completely in white with gold trim, seated on a plush cushion, holding hands with Kenpachi in front of a stained glass window depicting a bloody battle.

The lights were bright, and there were people cheering so loud that Byakuya’s ears were ringing. Byakuya was feeling extremely giddy, he was smiling from ear to ear, and looking at Kenpachi, he looked just as excited.

_ It must be something in the air _ , Byakuya thought.  _ Weddings have so much energy here _ . Of course, Byakuya had read about the weddings here, but there was nothing that could have prepared him for this. 

They finally came to the end of the ceremony where they were presented swords. Byakuya knelt in front of Kenpachi’s sword and kissed the hilt, just like he had been taught, to raucous cheers.

After the ceremony, Kenpachi pulled him close. “You were right, you are a fast learner,” Kenpachi praised. “You did fantastic.” 

Byakuya smiled and blushed. “Thank you.” 

“Ahhh,” intoned a voice from behind them. “If it isn’t the newly minted Prince Byakuya of Niveis Montis.” They turned around to see a man with brown hair and brown eyes, very unassuming. “Congratulations. My name is Sosuke Aizen, and I have some questions to ask you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dreams that are about drowning signify the fear of being overwhelmed by difficult emotions or anxeities, it also didn't help that Kenpachi was all laid up on his chest. Let me know if you actually like long chapters like this, because this one is really long. Thank you guys so much for all the support on this story, it makes me so happy reading all of your comments. I hope you like this chapter. I hpoe you all have a fantastic day, or night, or wjatever time you happen to be reading this!


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy couple irons out a couple of kinks...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha I got writers block like a motherfucker and I didn't update for a bit because I suck. I for sure should've been updating this because this is a fairly important chapter, so I'm sorry to keep ya'll waiting, espicially on a clifhanger. However, I got a haircut yesterday and I feel inspired to write again, so HERE IT IS!  
> Warnings: Typos(because I can't spell) sex(they don't have sex but by god they're gonna try) and betrayal(because of coure there is)   
> Also! I was rooting around my stuff for my favorire pen and I found some art for this fic that I drew, its just maps and backgrounds and things, but chime off if you want to see that and I'll find a way to get that in here so you can see it.   
> Enjoy!

“Of course I would be delighted to answer any questions you may have,” Byakuya answered with a smile. 

“May we talk in private,” Aizen asked. 

Byakuya smiled. “Of cou-”

“No,” Kenpachi said darkly.

Byakuya shot him a glare. “Why not darling?”  
“Because, baby,” Kenpachi retorted. “I want to be close to you.” He pulled Byakuya in by the waist. “I don’t trust him,” Kenpachi whispered in Byakuya’s ear.

“Awww,” Byakuya cooed, as if Kenpachi had said something sweet. “I love you too.” He then got up on the tips of his toes, and kissed Kenpachi on the cheek. “How about this, I’ll just be over there,” he pointed behind them. “And while you won’t be able to hear us, you can still see us.” He looked at Aizen. “Will that be okay?”  
“Of course,” Aizen said. 

“Great.” He pecked Kenpachi on the cheek again, then turned and followed Aizen to the spot indicated.    
  


“So,” Byakuya said. “What did you need to talk to me about?”

Aizen smiled and was silent for a moment. Byakuya took the time to appreciate the colors of the setting sun through the glass window he and Kenpachi stood before just mere hours ago. A riot of greens, blues, oranges, and reds danced across Aizen’s features. Byakuya had to admit that he was handsome. Byakuya’s first thought of him was basic, but now he was beginning to realize that the assumption wasn’t all that true, his eyes were warm and welcoming, he had a gentle smile, and soft brown curls.  _ He’s also old enough to be your father. _ He chided himself.  _ Besides, you have a husband already, don’t be greedy. _

Aizen began to speak, but no sound came out,and Byakuya’s brows knit in confusion. He opened his mouth, but he wasn’t sure whether his mouth was open. He wasn’t sure which way was up ahd which was down. He swayed on his feet a little.Then the smell hit him. It was an awful smell, a smell he remembered vividly from that fateful battle at the gates that started this whole mess; the smell of burning hair. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and gasped, swaying. Only to be met with Aizen’s kind eyes brimming with concern. 

Kenpachi was at his back in seconds, his pillar of support. 

“I’m sorry,” Byakuya started in a wobbly voice, “but I’m not sure that I caught your last question.”

“I was just wondering how you were adjusting, but now my question is are you okay,” Aizen asked.

“Oh,” Byakuya said cheerly, with maybe a little too much cheer as it made his head spin a little, “I’m alright. Just, you know,” he waved his hand through the space lazily. “The mountain air. It’s quite thin.” He leaned back into Kenpachi a bit more, almost resting entirely on him, and Kenpachi’s arm wrapped around his waist in an attempt to keep him steady. 

Aizen inclined his head, “Well, now that I know that you are perfectly fine, I will be taking my leave. Do be careful Prince Byakuya, and if you need healing of any sort please do not hesitate to come to me.” Aizen gave him a soft smile and turned to leave. 

“He seemed nice,” Byakuya slurred at Kenpachi, his head still spinning. 

* * *

Kenpachi and Baykuya sat on the hard marble floor until Byakuya’s head stopped spinning. Kenpachi had buried Byakuya’ face to his chest and rubbed his back in soothing circles. Kenpachi smelled good, really good, and he chased away even the faintest memory of the smell of burning hair completely from Byakuya’s mind. “You smell like springtime,” Byakuya breathed into Kenpachi’s skin. 

Kenpachi’s answering chuckle sent tremors through Byakuya’s body. “Thanks, it's soap.” 

* * *

Once Byakuya could breathe, Kenpachi led him into the room where he’d met Ryker. They ate, and danced the night away. They were dancing cheek to cheek, well, more like cheek to chest because Kenpachi was inhumanly tall, but it was still pleasant. Maybe it was the festivities talking, but Byakuya didn’t mind physical contact with his husband as much as he used to, funny, that. 

“You’ve got pretty eyes,” Kenpachi slurred into his hair, and Byakuya scowled, his moment ruined. Kenpachi was drunk, the stink of alcohol overpowering his nice springtime scent. If it was any consolation, Byakuya was pretty sure he was also drunk, if the way the room was spinning slightly was any indication. 

Out loud, Byakuya responded to the compliment with a breathy giggle and barely coherent, “thank you.” Although it sounded more like, “Tmmmakouuuu.” 

Yep. Deffinentally drunk. 

He had no idea how he had gotten so drunk in the first place, Byakuya was not one for alcohol, and was not known for his tolerance for it. As a matter of fact, the smell of the drink made his stomach turn, so how did he end up so inebriated?

Kenpachi leaned down to mouth at the skin of Byakuya’s neck. “I want to fuck you,” he purred, and proved it by thrusting clumsily into Byakuya who giggled again grabbing onto his hips as the thrust made him loose a little footing. 

“Okay,” Byakuya breathed. “Not here though.” 

* * *

“Aren’t they the cutest,” a noblewoman gushed while watching the newlyweds on the dancefloor. “I remember when my husband and I were like that,” she said dreamily, watching Byakuya press a sloppy kiss to the underside of Kenpachi’s jaw. 

Nari grunted. “They’re alright I suppose. Though I find that their union will leave much to be desired. Namely children.” 

The woman winced, then smiled. “Well, good thing you have wizards who can do physical magic.”

Nari hummed, disinterested. 

* * *

Kenpachi sighed in relief. He had finally convinced Byakuya to head off to the room without him. He needed to say goodnight to his family, and Byakuya had been, uncharastically handsy.

“Goodnight Ma,” he muttered, kissing her on the cheek. “Tell Dad I said goodnight.”

She kissed his cheek in response. 

Kenpachi walked down the hall to his room, looking for his brother to tell him goodnight, when he saw the door to one of the sitting rooms was slightly ajar. Kenpachi pushed it open just a bit more. Lit by a solitary candle, the room revealed the figures of High Wizard Aizen and his brother, they were facing each other and had their backs turned to the door, but Kenpachi crouched down anyway, not wanting to be noticed. 

“Did you do it,” Donovan asked.

Aizen scoffed. “If you mean did I hypnotize that pretty husband of your brother’s then the answer is yes.”  
“You know that’s what I meant.” 

Aizen gave a thoughtful hum. “You also could have meant if I gave Tosen the order, which I have not. Rest assured, the happy couple will not bother us tonight.”

“Did you learn anything from them?”  
“Patience. Reading minds is a taxing skill best done after you have made all court appearances.” 

“What’s the range on this particular skill again?”

“Small. I would have to be close to their room.”

“We shall have you moved then.” Donovan uncrossed his leg, his metal one landing on the ground with a dull thunk. “How long before this grand plan of yours comes to fruition?”  
“Many more months yet. Rest assured, their marriage is weak and easily broken, a few more hypnotisms and Byakuya will be mine, leading to his death and your subsequent reinstatement to the throne. I told you how this plan works. All you need is to be patient.”

A beat of silence.

“I think Byakuya is on to me.”

“As long as your idiot brother remains blissfully ignorant, there will be nothing to worry about.”

Kenpachi ducked out of the room, he’d heard enough.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Kenpachi walked into the room and was immediately tackled. Byakuya wrapped his arms and legs around Kenpachi’s body and pressed frantic, openmouthed kisses to Kenpachi’s neck, panting harshly. 

All Kenpachi’s inhibitions went out the window, and he captured Byakuya’s lips in a searing kiss. 

“Easy,” Kenpachi cooed, lowering them to the floor. “Easy now. Careful before you hyperventilate.” Kenpachi began to suck on Byakuya’s neck, and he squirmed under the attention. His breathing did slow down a little. 

“Good,” Kenpachi purred. “That’s it.” He ran his fingers up and down his sides and slowly took off Byakuya’s jacket. Byakuya whined and arched up to press their bodies together. 

Kenpachi nuzzled into Byakuya’s hair in order to catch his scent..

And only was able to smell burning hair.

Oh right. He was hypnotized. Kenpachi hauled Byakuya up by the underarms, Byakuya took that opportunity to wrap his arms around Kenpachi’s neck and kiss his jaw, and hauled them both to the bathroom. Once there, Kenpachi grabbed the bucket the servants always kept filled with water and coaxed Byakuya off of him. In one move, he flipped Byakuya’s body over and shoved his head into the bucket. 

Byakuya screamed in the water and fought Kenpachi to free himself, but Kenpachi held firm, keeping Byakuya in the water until the smell of burning hair was replaced by Byakuya’s personal, and absolutely mouthwatering, scent. 

Byakuya hacked and choked as Kenpachi thudded him on the back, attempting to help expel the water from his lungs. 

Once Byakuya was certain that he was not in danger of dying, he whipped around to face his husband, several strands of his wet hair getting stuck to Kenpachi in the process. “What the hell were you thinking? You almost killed me you mindless oaf!” 

Kenpachi bared his teeth. “I’m sorry I spared you from hypnosis!”  
“Who in their right mind would hypnotize me!”  
“Aizen!”

Byakuya recoiled a bit, his husband had suddenly gotten very close, and laughed. “You think Aizen hypnotized me? Are you stupid?”

Kenpachi thumped him in the chest. Hard. 

“Ow,” Byakuya cried. “You dumb fucking brute!” Byakuya stood up. “I’m going to bed. Don’t think about joining me.” 

Byakuya did indeed go to bed alone, but the bed felt colder without Kenpachi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I didn't update, here's the boys being nice to each other(sort of). Kenpachi slowly comes around to Byakuya's way of thinking on the matter of his brother and the boys have a fight, because of course they do. This chapter isn't as long as the previous one, but it is quite content heavy, as it introduces us back to magic in this world.   
> So.. When it comes to things that are living, there are 3 types of magic, physical, mental, and spritual. Physical magic is magic that changes the physical body of the living thing(i.e. Byakuya turning into a woman *wink wink*). Physical magic is the only type of living magic that affects things that are living, but not animals, like plants. Physical magis is weak to intense physical pain. Mental magic works on both people and animals, and changes the mental state of a person(Byakuya suddenly wanting to be all handsy with Kenpachi). Mental magic is weak to water, which is why Kenpachi took Byakuya to a makeshift dunk tank. Spiritual magic only works on humans, but is the weakest form of magic. It changes everything about a person, but it is weak to itself, and the strength of the spell and its effectiveness depend solely on the strength of will by the person casing the spell and the poor person it was casted on. All living magic smells like burning hair.   
> Let me know how I did! Have a good day or night or whatever time you happen to be reading this!


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy couple compiles all their information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW! This chapter was a long time coming, and not because it took me forever to write, but because of the fact that my weekend was comprised of writing a 10 page paper. Yay me am I right? Basically I spent so long staring at a Google Doc that if I had to write this chapter I would have thrown up or something. Then I forced myself to write this chapter because what's a schedule if you can't keep to it?  
> Warnings: Typos, cursing, and so much dialogue you'd think you accendentally walked onto the set of a talk show.   
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter, there's a suprise in the next one that I'll talk about more down below ;)

Byakuya woke up to heat on his back and he curled into it on instinct. The heat chuckled, and Byakuya opened his eyes. 

It was Kenpachi who was holding him gently. The fire was still out. 

“There’s a fire in the living room,” Kenpachi muttered,”but you looked cold, so I came to warm you up.”

Byakuya hummed, burying his face in his chest. “I’m sorry.” 

“What?”

“I said I’m sorry.” Byakuya pulled his face out of Kenpachi’s chest. “I feel bad for snapping at you.” 

Kenpachi hid his smile in Byakuya’s hair. “It’s alright.”

“No it's not. I called you names. I was mean to you when you were just trying to help. We’re married. I should never snap at you like that.”   
Kenpachi laughed. “Shush. I’m still going to call you names, so the feeling is mutual. Besides, it’s tough coming back from being hypnotized. I don’t mind.” 

Byakuya sighed. “I’m still going to feel bad about it.” He felt Kenpachi smile into his hair. “It just wasn’t like me at all to snap at you like that.” 

“Well of course it wasn’t like you. You weren’t like you.” He pulled away and turned Byakuya around to face him. “There’s something that I need to tell you.”

Byakuya tilted his head to the side.

“I think Aizen is manipulating my brother. You see, I stumbled into a conversation they were having…” He told the whole story, leaving nothing out, and watched Byakuya’s eyebrows draw closer and closer in confusion. “That’s why I think that Donovan is being controlled by Aizen. You look like you have questions, are you confused?”

Byakuya sighed and gave Kenpachi a look of pure pity. “I know that Donovan is your brother and you want to believe that he’s a good person, but what you were saying to me sounded like both Aizen and Donovan are conspiring together in order to overthrow you.”

“What are you saying?”  
“It sounds like Donovan is a willing participant.” 

Kenpachi frowned, “I think that you’re too focused on the wrong person. My brother is the victim here. Besides, it’s not like they control anything, you met the civilian army, what did they say?”

“They dislike us. Me for being foreign and you for marrying me. To them, Donovan and Nari are the better choice for their future.” 

“So now what?”

“ I feel like we need to win back the support of the civilian army as soon as possible. If Donovan and Nari do plan on usurping you, all they would have to do is remove the military from your control.” 

Kenpachi hummed. “Okay. We can both go together as a show of solidarity. We can really see where their loyalties lie then.” Kenpachi nodded slightly to himself. “ We have to appear stronger as a couple than Donovan and Nari.” 

“Fine, but let me do all the talking.” 

“Sure thing. You seem to be better at it than me anyway.”

“Hmm. Okay so what do you want to do about Aizen? If that conversation you overheard was anything of worth, then we have a serious issue on our hands.”

“Yeah. Apparently Aizen and Tosen are working together, which can be pretty disastrous. What about your High Wizard, he graduated from Aizen’s little school right?”

Byakuya nodded. Gin Ichimaru was one of the top graduating students from the Academy ever, and also the youngest, graduating with top marks at the tender age of 9. He was a real force to be reckoned with even though Byakuya had never seen him in action since he moved back, although they had been best friends before he attended. He had been powerful then too. 

Even though Byakuya had not seen his former friend in years, there was no bad blood between them and they frequently spoke through letters. Gin had always been vague about his time in the Academy but Byakuya could infer from the letters that Gin for some reason, did not like Aizen. 

“I’m not sure if he’ll be on their side, I don’t think that Gin likes Aizen that much. 

“You should check anyway. We also should strengthen the bonds with our current allies. We’re supposed to meet Mayuri in two days, and you and Lady Harribel seem to get along as well as smoke and fire so there’s that. Did I tell you Aizen can read minds?”

Byakuya looked at him with wide eyes. “No the fuck you did not. When were you planning on telling me that?” He got out of bed and prattled around the room looking for something. “What is the closest room to us?”

My parent’s room is to the right of us and the room to the left of us is empty. My brother stays there with Nari, but they haven’t been living there since they had their first child.” 

“So you’re telling me that there is a room with prime mind reading capabilities  _ next door _ ?” 

Kenpachi shrugged. “I guess so, I never thought about it.”  
“Can we move someone in that we trust?”

“Nope. Prince room only.” 

Byakuya sighed. “We’ll just have to make do with what we have, then.” He stepped outside of their shared rooms to see…

Soskue Aizen approaching, heading down the hallway veering slightly to the left. In a split second decision, Byakuya approached him, saying, “Excuse me Lord Aizen, but I don’t believe that visitors are permitted in this part of the castle. Are you lost? If so my husband and I will be more than happy to escort you back to your room.” He placed his biggest smile on his face, which widened a little when Aizen looked a little disarmed. 

He recovered quickly, “Thank you for your kind offer Prince Byakuya. This castle is quite maze-like as I’m sure you can attest.” He waved his hand around the area. 

“Oh yes it is quite hard to navigate. Here, allow us to be of assistance escorting you back.”

“Thank you so much,” Aizen replied, but I’m sure that I could just get by with one of you escorting me. He took Byakuya by the arm, a clear indication of which one he wanted. 

Byakuya giggled behind his hand, “Why Lord Aizen, that simply wouldn’t be proper. Imagine the scandal that would occur if someone saw me romping about the castle with you without my husband.” He turned to Kenpachi. “Come now darling, let’s be good samaritans.” 

They entertained Aizen all the way back to his rooms, with Aizen constantly attempting to pull Byakuya closer to him, and Byakuya would giggle and blush and quickly turn away “blushing”. In reality, Byakuya was attempting to smell as little of Aizen as possible. Aizen smelled like decay and the mere thought of his scent was enough to make Byakuya’s nose want to curl up on itself and retreat into his face. 

By the time Byakuya made it back to their room, Kenpachi in tow, he was exhausted. He sighed. “I want to sleep for about a million years,” He complained collapsing face first into their oh so blessedly soft bed. 

Kenpachi chuckled and laid down with him, pulling Byakuya’s back into his chest. Byakuya allowed him because some servant was terrible at their job and ther fire was still unlit.

Byakuya fell asleep to the steady beat of Kenpachi’s heart and the fresh smell of springtime. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended the chapter on this peaceful little scen because I have some good news: You're getting a map of the Continent next chapter! I just made it on my phone and I don't have assess to any pencils or styluses(styli?) so it might be a little jank. The reason that its not here in this chapter is 1. Because I'm really really tired, and 2. Because I wanted to make both a physical and political map for you guys because country shapes make sense to me but they might not make sense to you. I'm aiming for the next chapter to be up Friday because this chapter is a little shorter than the ones I usually write, I just don't like leaving ya'll with nothing. Have a good day or night or whatever time you happen to be reading this, and thank you for all the nice comments, I really appreciate them. x_Aerynn_x leaves some really nice ones pretty consistently and I just want to let ya'll know that I read all the coments and I really enjoy that you guys enjoy this story! Thank you!!


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A missunderstanding, a kiss, a date, and a letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! It took me forever and a day to write this chapter because I have no motivation and also my house is extremely loud. I'm sorry that these chapters are usually up on Sundays but this is most likely when they will be up because I just don't have the time. On a more positive note: I have a gift for you the link below is the map that I promised you last week. Enjoy!   
> file:///C:/Users/thewi/Downloads/bc80679c-42aa-484e-9e9f-3b944a19a464.pdf

Byakuya woke up the next morning with Kenpachi half on top of him, and Renji looking at him. The look on his face suggested more of a glare, but Byakuya was not so sure. 

“Do you need some help,” Renji finally asked. 

Byakuya shot him an exasperated look. “What do you think? Of course I need help.” 

Renji chuckled and rolled Kenpachi off Byakuya with ease. “I was going to ask if you had fun last night considering how handsy you were at the wedding, but your clothes are still on, so I assume you didn’t have too much fun.” 

Byakuya rolled his eyes, and stretched. “I’m still so tired. Did you happen to see High Wizard Aizen as you approached?”  
“Me?” Renji shook his head “No. That man gives me the heebie-jeebies.” 

Byakuya smiled and pulled Renji into a closet, heedless of his protests. “Listen to me carefully. Last night, Aizen hypnotized me and is working with Prince Donovan in order to steal the throne from me and Kenpachi,” he said in a hushed whisper. “I need to get a letter back home. It’s urgent. I have no idea how many people are a part of Aizen’s plot.” 

“You want me to send a letter? That’s easy. To who?”  
“I need you to get my letter to Gin Ichimaru. It’s urgent that it falls into no else’s hands but his.” He gripps Renji’s shoulders tightly, and shakes him a little. “Do you understand?”  
Renji noddes, “Of course I understand. I’ll get that letter to him as soon as you write it don’t worry.” 

Byakuya let out a small sob and pulled Renji into a hug. “Thank you. Thank you. You don’t know how much this means to me.” He sniffed. “It’s just so stressful. I feel so alone and like everyone hates me or is out to get me or something.”

Renji patted his back. “It’s okay. I got you.”

After having a good cry, Byakuya looked up, and straight into the eyes of his husband. He was flanked by his two cronies, the bald one was Ikkaku, but that was the only one he knew, and their faces were ones of shock. Kenpachi looked a little, hurt.

“I’m sorry to intrude on a private moment,” Kenpachi said icily. “But I have to get ready to be seen out in public with my husband, and you’re in my closet.” 

* * *

“With all due respect,” Ikkaku was saying while preparing Kenpachi for the coming day. “I think you’re reading too much into this. Your husband was obviously crying.” He held up a jacket to the rest of Kenpachi’s outfit, decided he didn’t like it, then put it back. 

“Why on earth would your husband be crying about something that he hasn’t told you about,” retorted Yumichika. Ikkaku rolled his eyes. Leave it to Yumi to play devil’s advocate. 

“This place is new to him,” Ikkaku continued. “I’m sure that Byakuya is having a difficult time adjusting and simply needs someone to talk to.” 

“Then why isn’t his husband the one that Prince Byakuya talks to?”

Ikkaku shot Yumichika a glare. “I think that he’s adjusting. Your marriage is fine.”

Yumichika rolled his eyes. “Don’t listen to Ikkaku. He’s cheating on you.” He brushed some invisible lint off Kenpachi’s shoulder. “Your marriage is in jeopardy. Divorce him immediately.” 

Kenpachi grumbled and stormed out of the room. 

Ikkaku leveled his best glare at Yumi. “Nice going, dipshit.” And Ikkaku swept out of the room, leaving Yumichika behind. 

Yumichika waited a little bit before pulling out a communication crystal. “Kenpachi is beginning to doubt his marriage, he thinks that Byakuya is cheating on him with his retainer. How do I proceed?”

Donovan’s voice sounded from the other end of the crystal. “Continue as you are. Attempt to convince my idiot brother that Byakuya is cheating on him. Continue to report in, and remember that if you complete this assignment, you will be rewarded handsomely.”

“Yes sir,” Yumichika responded, ending the call and sticking the crystal back in his pocket. 

Ikkaku stuck his head back into the closet. “Yo, Yumi! What the fuck are you waiting around here for? We got to go!” 

* * *

Breakfast was an awkward affair. Byakuya and Kenpachi sat across from each other not making conversation or even looking each other in the eyes. After breakfast, they retired to the sitting room where they had their first conversation with Donovan and Nari. They didn’t even sit on the same couch.

“Whatever you want to say, you need to spit it out right now,” Byakuya demanded. “I’m sick of you sitting around clenching your jaw and looking like I killed your dog. Say it right now, while we’re alone.”

“You’re fucking Renji arent you.”

Byakuya blinked in shock. “Excuse me?”

“You’re fucking Renji. You were all cuddled up in my closet this morning and then you both completely disappeared.” 

Bykuya shook his head. “Why on earth would I be having sex with Renji? I’m married to you.”

“That doesn’t mean anything.”  
“Of course that means something, are you stupid? The reason that I was in your closet this morning was because I was crying, and the reason that we disappeared was because I needed to send a letter back home to help fix our problems.” 

Kenpachi rolled his eyes. “Stellar excuse, babe,” he said sarcastically. “I’m positive that that’s bullshit.” 

“I decided to do something about our current predicament and you choose to focus on my supposed infidelity? Are you insane? I’m here to attempt to keep us on the throne, and you choose to focus on the fact that I’m supposedly fucking my retainer?” 

“Are you suggesting that you're doing something productive with your time?”

“I’m finding us allies, you’re avoiding the problem!” Byakuya stood up and stormed out of the room. 

Kenpachi caught him in the hallway and lifted him up by the waist, throwing Byakuya over his shoulder. When they got back into the room, he threw Byakuya onto a couch, leaning over him until their noses touched. 

“What does Renji have that I don’t,” he asked, sounding deeply hurt. 

“Nothing. We aren’t a thing, I just, needed to talk to someone else that wasn’t you.”  
Kenpachi’s eyebrows knitted together. 

Byakuya took a deep breath. “Honestly, I didn’t want you to see me cry. I thought that you would make fun of me. Besides, I actually sent a letter to someone that could help us. Someone trustworthy.”   
All the fight left Kenpachi then. “Ikkaku was right, I am overreacting,” he sighed. “I guess ever since all this fighting and stuff that I’ve been jumping at shadows, looking for ways that people close to me might hurt me. I’m sorry.” He leaned in and blinked, his eyelashes tickled Byakuya’s forehead. 

Kenpachi moved in to give Byakuya a kiss.

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. 

* * *

Queen Retsu stood in the doorway looking amused. King Ryker looked slightly horrified. 

Retsu giggled a little. “I’m glad you two are getting along.” 

Kenpachi jumped off Byakuya guiltily. “Hey Ma, Dad.”

Byakuya smiled sheepishly, “Hello.”

Both Kenpachi’s parents shared a glance and shook their heads. They sat down opposite of them. Queen Retsu cleared her throat. “I’m glad that you both are getting along,” she said kindly. “But King Mayuri has requested to see you today instead of tomorrow. He wants to talk to you in twenty five minutes.”

Byakuya blinked, and Kenpachi’s brow furrowed. 

“Don’t worry,” Queen Retsu reassured. “King Mayuri does not wish to speak for long. He just wants to speak to you both.”

“We also want to talk to you though,” Ryker interjected. 

“But,” Queen Retsu said. “We should let you get ready first.” 

Ryker gave them a suggestive smile and a wink. Then they breezed out of the room. 

Byakuya and Kenpachi sat in awkward silence until Kenpachi cleared his throat. “So, I feel like we should talk about that kiss, huh?”  


Byakuya looked at his husband from the corner of his eye. “I mean, I suppose?” He turned to face his husband only to have Kenpachi’s lips on his own. 

“Wait,” Byakuya said, pulling away. “What the fuck? We were supposed to talk about the kiss, not actually kiss!” 

“It's not like we haven’t kissed before.” 

“I was hypnotized,” Byakuya hissed. “Why did you assume that I would want to kiss you again? We aren’t that close really and I would appreciate it if you said actual words instead of just jumping me!”  
“Well, shit I’m sorry I thought that you’d be up for it you know considering that I went in for a kiss before my parents interrupted us!”

“That’s what you were doing?”  
“Yes! Why wouldn't that be what I was doing?”  
“Did you forget the conversation that preceded that? You literally thought that I was having sex with someone else you don’t just turn in a whole circle and try to kiss a person after something like that!”

Kenpachi sighed. “Ok I’m sorry. You don’t want to kiss me, that’s fine. We can still be married and do all that shit without ever having kissed. Tell me about this letter you sent.” 

Byakuya tilted his head to the side and leaned close to Kenpachi’s ear. “I sent it to my old friend and country’s high wizard, Gin Ichimaru,” he whispered. “It seems like a letter exchanging pleasantries, but hopefully he gets the message.” 

The door opened and in strode King Mayuri, and for the second that day Kenpachi and Byakuya were jumping apart from one another guiltily. 

Byakuya sprang to his feet with a pretty smile on his face, “Why King Mayuri,” he said with just a little too much ‘I am so happy to see you’ sprinkled in for his taste, but it’s not like Mayuri minded. “How wonderful it is to finally meet you in person.” 

Mayuri regarded him coolly in a way that was clearly made to make Byakuya uncomfortable, but Byakuya has always prided himself on his fantastic poker face. After realizing that he wasn’t going to shake him, Mayuri’s lips curled a little at the edges in a poor attempt at a smile. “Why if it isn’t Prince Byakuya. Congratulations on your recent marriage.” 

“Thank you,” Byakuya responded, sitting down and forcing Mayuri to sit as well. 

Mayuri tilted his head to the side. “I have to wonder, how does a couple like you work?”   
“Very well,” Byakuya replied smoothly. “We actually get along really good. Don’t we honey?”  
Kenpachi nodded. “That we do.” 

They talked with Mayuri for about an hour about absolutely nothing until Mayuri asked to talk to him in private towards the end of the conversation. 

Byakuya nervously agreed and moved to talk to him, but began to notice that this was a common occurrence. 

“So you are the diplomat in this relationship?”  
“My husband gets stage fright sometimes,” Byakuya lied. “I have no such qualms about public speaking.” 

Mayuri tilted his head to the right and looked him up and down. “You are far too good for him.”  
Byakuya shook his head. “I don’t believe so.”   
“You should have been mine. What I would have done for someone like you.”   
Byakuya forced a giggle. “Thank you for the compliment, but I am quite content with my life right now.” 

Mayuri licked his lips. “Good bye then. I enjoyed the conversation.” He swept out of the room. 

* * *

The next morning in Pulchra Mare, Gin Ichimaru woke up to the announcement of a letter arriving for him. He picked up the letter only to find that it was written by the crown Prince Byakuya, who was an old friend of his. 

He dressed and moved to his desk by the window that overlooked the Black Cliffs over the sea, and opened the letter.   
After reading, Gin sat in the chair, confused. It was a strange letter to have sent, especially after not speaking since they were both 8. 

It read:

my DeArest frieNd Gin, 

it has bEen quite a while since we have last spoken to each otheR, which i find quite regrettable. 

i do miss us being able to speak to each other. how are you? how is your father? i do hope you are doing well. i am doing okay, i just recently got married to the crown prince of niveis montis, and i have traveled to his home country to watch him be crowned. 

we have met so many new people and i am so happy! we have even met SOSKUE AIZEN, i believe that he was your teacher at one point. pleaSE coNtact me in the future about possibly proviDing a place that we can HopEfuLly meet uP. 

with love,

BYAKUYA KUCHIKI 

Gin had no idea what was supposed to be going on in this letter. The random capitalizations threw him for a loop. Byakuya always had the best tutors in the entire continent, so there should be no reason. The communication crystal on his desk vibrated, and he quickly hid the letter and picked up the crystal. 

“Hello?”  
“The High Wizard Aizen requests that you attempt to communicate with him,” Tosen’s brisk, businesslike tone said from the crystal. 

“For what reason,” Gin drawled. 

“Do not question his motives. Just follow his orders.”  
Gin scowled. “And why should I do that?”  
“Because he has demanded and because he is our teacher we are indebted to him and him only.” 

Gin didn’t respond. Tosen had always been an Aizen finatic. 

“Do so and be rewarded.” Tosen ended the call. 

Gin scrunched his nose and rooted around for a pen and paper. He then wrote down all the random capital letters and came up with a grim message. 

~Danger Soskue Aizen Send help.~

Gin needed to move Byakuya out of Niveis Montis as soon as possible. The only way that he could get him back home as soon as possible is by doing something drastic. 

Gin knocked on King Sojun’s door. 

“Enter,” a voice called from the dark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that I have been up since 1 in the morning and now that I realized that my body decided that I was super tired, so I'm going to post this and go to bed. If you spot any typos please point them out and have a good day or night or whatever time you happen to be reading this!


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A coronation and a conspiracy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I disappeared off the face of the earth for a little while. My little hiatus was completley unprompted and unplanned, and I am so sorry. I had some things come up that I needed to deal with and I sort of, dissappeared on ya'll. Please don't hate me I know I dipped, but I'm beck now and ready to start continuing this story again because I missed writing this as much as I'm sure ya'll missed reading it. Now, lets get ready for the boys!

Queen Retsu was smiling at Kenpachi and Byakuya like she was scolding a small child. “I do sincerely hope I was not interrupting anything in the sitting room this morning.” Her smile sharpened at the corners.

Kenpachi rolled his eyes. “No Ma you didn’t interrupt anything. We were just talking.”  
She raised an eyebrow and turned her attention to Byakuya, who shook his head. “We were not engaging in any solicitous activity. He just gave me a good morning kiss.” 

Her smile softened, satisfied with his answer. “Well, I’m glad that you two are getting along.”  
“That is not why we wanted to speak to you though,” King Ryker interjected. “Your coronation is in a day. Are you two prepared for the scrutiny?”  
Kenpachi and Byakuya exchanged a look. “Depends, you mean like people trying to find out what we eat or breakfast, or you mean like people trying to watch us have sex,” Kenpachi asked. “Ow! What the fuck,” he asked because of Byakuya’s elbow in his side. “I was just asking.” 

King Ryker shook his head. “No. I mean like people constantly looking into your relationship. They will look for cracks and holes where you aren’t strong. Your relationship needs to be stronger.”  
“I’ve been trying,” Kenpachi muttered under his breath. 

* * *

The second the door to the bedroom closed, Byakuya rounded on Kenpachi with a bite in his voice. “You do realize that sexual intimacy is not the basis of a real relationship, correct?”  
“What do you mean? It’s not like I was attempting to have sex with you on the couch. I just wanted a kiss.”  
“But I didn’t want to kiss you,” Byakuya said. “I barely know you.”   
“Oh really?” 

“NO! We’ve only known you for what? A couple of days? That’s not any reason for me to even harbor any sort of attraction to you. We’re barely even friends.”   
“We’re not friends?” 

Byakuya, who was struggling with the buttons on his jacket, stopped and turned to face his husband. “What’s my favorite color?”  
Kenpachi rolled his eyes. “Beige. I don’t know.” 

“My favorite color is pink. How do you expect to get me in the bed when you know nothing about me and you don’t seem to be interested?” He stalked into the bedroom and slammed the door, finally succeeding in taking off his jacket and started on his shirt, moving to sit in one of the chairs by the fire. 

Kenpachi’s arms wrapped around Byakua’s shoulders. Byakuya yelped.

“My favorite color is yellow,” Kenpachi muttered against the skin of Byakuya’s neck. “I’m sorry that you feel that I don’t care about you because I do. I want us to be the most powerful couple on the continent, but I don’t know how this works. I guess that’s why I got so jealous when I thought you and Renji were fucking, because we aren’t so close.”  
Byakuya closed his eyes and patted the chair next to him. “Let’s sit and talk then. I want us to be a power couple too. I don’t want us to be distant forever, so talk to me.”  
Kenpachi sat down and they turned to each other. 

And they talked for the rest of the night. 

* * *

Byakuya groaned and stretched as he attempted to wake up, and a pair of strong arms tightened around his waist. 

“I gotta wake up,” Byakuya said sleepily.

“No,” Kenpachi grumbled. “The bed will get too cold without you.” 

Byakuya sighed and curled into Kenpachi’s chest. He was asleep in a couple of minutes. 

Byakuya was shaken awake after some time. “Wha- What’s going on?”

Renji chuckled. “It’s time to get you ready for your coronation.” 

“Right now? Five more minutes.”  
“No can do future king.”  
“Please?”  
“Nope. You have to get dressed.” 

Byakuya whined and above him Kenpachi snorted, waking himself up. 

“Whasswrng,” he slurred, voice thick with sleep. 

Byakuya frowned. “Renji says that we have to get up to prepare for the coronation.”  
“Renji got the dates wrong. Dad said the coronation wasn’t for another day.”

“He said that yesterday,” Renji said smoothly. “Could you both please get out of your bed so that I can we can get you dressed and down to breakfast on time before the king and queen murder me?”

Byakuya sighed. “Well, It would be a shame if you were to die.” He sat up and stretched. “I’m up. Get me dressed.”

* * *

Breakfast was a family affair with the king and queen on opposite ends of the table. Byakuya and Kenpachi sat closer to Queen Retsu with five seats remaining next to them. On the opposite side of the table, sat Donovan and Nari, closer to King Ryker. Two of the five extra seats were occupied by the most adorable twin girls Byakuya had ever seen, named Mona, dressed in blue, and Mari, dressed in yellow. They had to be no older than 3 with big blue eyes and pretty blonde hair. Donovan and Nari have a third child, a boy named Cadmar, but he was far too young to join them. 

“Mona no,” Nari scolded as her daughter spilled her breakfast on the front of her dress. “Hold your spoon properly. NO! Like a LADY not and ANIMAL,” she demanded as her toddler switched her grip from the handle to the actual spoon part. She gave her husband a panicked look, but Donovan merely shrugged. 

“Mona dear,” Nari said again in a sugary-sweet tone. “Hold your spoon like mommy taught you.” Mona ignored her.

Byakuya was more interested in the antics of the other twin who had forgone a spoon altogether and was eating her breakfast with her hands. She saw Byakuya looking and smiled, offering him her handful of food. He shook his head and made a funny face at her, making her burst into giggles. Both Ryker and Retsu smiled. 

Nari shrieked when she looked over at her other daughter. “Mari no! Use your spoon!”

Mari’s face contorted and she took a deep breath, releasing it in a high-pitched wail. Nari frantically attempted to quiet her, while snatching the spoon out of Mona’s hands, causing her to cry as well.

“Hush now girls,” Nari demanded through gritted teeth. “You’re causing a scene and bothering the rest of the family.” 

The rest of the family, however, did not seem to be bothered at all by the twin outbursts, they all continued eating as if nothing was really going on, they were toddlers after all, they haven’t learned all the social graces yet.

“GIRLS, SHUT UP,” Donovan demanded, making everyone at the table jump. The girls hiccupped their way into silence. 

“Was that necessary,” Ryker asked. “Because I remember both you and your brother being absolute menaces at court functions.”  


“Yes you two were,” Queen Retsu chimed in. “I remember once Donovan had hit poor Kenpachi in front of a group of foreign ambassadors.” 

Mari met Byakuya’s eyes and he smiled at her. She half sobbed half giggled at him.

* * *

The coronation was held in the same room where he and Kenpachi were married, a room that Byakuya was starting to call, ‘the event room’. It was not as fun as the wedding, as a matter of fact, it was very long and very boring, with nearly every poet in the damn country coming up to read a poem about the new kings. 

Byakuya stifled yet another yawn, as the poet began the section about him. All the descriptions were the same, comparing him to the most fair maiden in all the country, even though he was a man, and going off on a rant on how his hair shone like most precious silk or whatever the hell. 

After at least the 4th hour of poems, basically no one was paying attention, and Kenpachi leaned over and whispered, “You’d think that these damn poets don’t know that you have a dick in your pants.” Byakuya snickered.

After the poetry parts many veteran soldiers who served under Kenpachi’s command in order to tell stories of his fantastic exploits in order to shower him in praise and glory. The very last person to go had an eyepatch on his eye and had heavy scarring on the right side of his face.

“I was involved in the battle at the gates at Pulcha Mare. Our new king from Pulcha Mare can easily fit in with the rest of us in terms of military might.” 

A hush fell over the crowd. Donovan and Nari sat up straighter. Donovan’s lip curled and his eyes widened, as he looked as the soldier. 

He gestured to the right side of the face. “We barely got the chance to draw our weapons when he attacked. They set fire to the brush around us. They came and went as quick as the wind.” He began to pace. “We were sitting ducks. They charged out the fiery brush war cries on their lips, and they got us. We had no chance against them. I even crossed swords with Prince Byakuya.” 

A gasp rippled across the crowd. And Donovan bared his teeth in the front row, and Nari looked scared. 

“When our swords first collided, the force of the blow numbed my arm up to my elbow. I was exceedingly lucky to only have lost my eye and not my life. If Prince Donovan hadn’t exited his tent when he did, I can say for certain that I would not be sitting here to tell you this tale. My moral? You call him feminine, and people allude to the fact that we will be ruined by him and his lack of military might, but nobody that says that ever has the full picture. Both of our kings will bring death and destruction onto their enemies until the oceans run red with their blood!” 

The crowd began to shout, and Donovan had no choice but to join in, even while glaring at the soldier. Byakuya would have to learn his name later in order to provide some protection against whatever atrocities Donovan had in store for him, but now it was finally, _finally_ time to be crowned.

* * *

The crowns were similar to the crown of spikes that all royalty wore in this country, only this time they were tipped in… was that blood? 

King Ryker stepped up lifting the larger crown high above his head. “Prince Kenpachi, my son, your service to this country is more than commendable, it’s admirable. Therefore, it is with great honor that I, King Ryker bestow upon you the Crown of Ancient Kings, as well as my formal title.” He brought the crown down to where Kenpachi knelt, and Kenpachi reached out to one of the unstained spikes and pricked his finger on it. To loud cheers and applause. Ryker knelt and placed the crown atop his son’s head, then helped him stand. “My people, I give to you, King Kenpachi!”

Once the cheers died down, Queen Retsu stepped forward, picking up the smaller crown, and lifting it above her head. 

“Prince Byakuya of Pulcha Mare, your marriage to my son was historic, as you will be the first male to ever marry into the royal line. You have been patient and understanding with our customs, and have proven to all our citizens that Pulcha Mare is not a country to underestimate. It is with great joy that I, Queen Retsu bestow upon you the Crown of Ancient Queens, as well as my formal title.” She placed the crown in front of him and he picked an unstained spike and pricked his finger on it. It fucking hurt.

Retsu knelt and placed the crown onto Byakuya’s head, then helped him up. “My people, I give to you King Byakuya!”

There was a long beat of silence, then the entire hall erupted into cheers. 

The crown was heavy, but not too uncomfortable to wear, and Byakuya spent the rest of the celebration walking around speaking to people, listening to their stories and getting their insight. It was honestly his favorite part of the night. Donovan and Nari had disappeared somewhere, probably back to their chambers to lick their wounds, and Byakuya ended up having a really good time. He was sitting at a table, his husband’s arm thrown casually around his waist when he realized that this was not just some place that the co governs now, it was like home.

Byakuya found that he didn’t mind the thought too much. 

* * *

Gin knelt with his forehead on the cold tile floor, a nice respite from the humid air outside. Despite the oppressively hot night, King Sojun was bundled under at least 4 blankets, and was also glaring at him. 

“You mean to tell me,” Sojun began. “That you believe that my perfectly capable son can’t protect himself from a damn wizard?” The king’s voice was raspy. “That’s bull you just want to ruin the chances of us forging an alliance with the Zaraki family.”  
“No my king,” Gin replied. “I have good reason to believe that the court of Niveis Montis has enemies that are set on taking down the monarchies of both kingdoms.” 

Sojun scoffed. “Like hell they are. I don’t want to see your miserable face around here again unless you can restore me to health.” 

“My king, you know the risks,” Gin began. “To use magic on a body that is already weakened can lead-”  
“I don’t care,” Sojun shouted, making Gin jump. “I am your king and I demand to be well!” 

“Your Majesty please,” Gin begged. “You are getting better, you just aren’t strong enough yet for any sort of magic to do its job. If we perform spells before you are ready you might die.” Gin’s spine stiffened. If Sojun does die, then Byakuya has no choice but to come back home, for the funeral, then stay for the coronation. That might give Gin some time to come up with a plan to defeat Aizen. 

“I know that I won’t die,” Sojun said. “Now either make me better or I’ll send you back to your father in disgrace.”

Gin peeled his forehead from the floor and stood up. “As you wish, Your Majesty.” 

* * *

When the healer came to check on the king in the mornning, he was unresponsive. Nothing she tried could rouse him. “The king is dead,” she shouted. “The king is dead! Someone alert the children!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: This chapter did not originally include the ending bits, I was just going to leave this a happy chapter of the boys because I felt bad that I haven't been updating recently, but I also thought the Gin plotline just couldn't wait until the begining of next week's chapter because I kind of set you guys up for it. I'm sorry that this chapter isn't all smiles and rainbows like I wanted, but it has a lot of the boys attending an event where niether of them have an attempt made on their lives so I consider that a win. Thank you guys so much for reading and being great. Have a good day or night or whatever time you happen to be reading this!


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll I'm back. I'm sorry about not posting last week, I graduated, started summer school, and started to pack to move out so I didn't really have time to write, but I'm here now, ready to feed you another chapter of the boys. I hope you enjoy!

Byakuya was tangled in Kenpachi’s arms, his face in Kenpachi’s chest, and Byakuya felt like a sponge, soaking up his husband’s warmth. He felt content, like for the first time since the beginning of the war everything was fine and the future was bright and tangible. 

Byakuya was falling asleep to Kenpachi muttering nonsense into his hair. Then the door to their bedroom burst open. The couple sat up to reveal a hassled looking messenger from, Pulcha Mare? 

“What’s going on,” Kenpachi asked.

The messenger instantly dropped to his knees and placed his forehead on the floor. Renji rushed in a moment later and fixed Byakuya with wide, pitying eyes. 

“My king,” Renji said in a hushed tone. “I’ve taken the liberty of packing your bags.”

“What,” Byakuya shot a worried glance at Kenpachi. “Why? I’m confused.”

If anything, Renji’s eyes got even sadder. The messenger from the floor piped up. “Your Highness, I regret to inform you but your father passed away. I was sent out as soon as we found out.”

Byakuya took a deep breath, looked at Kenpachi, looked at Renji, looked at the messenger, began to breathe faster, and breathe faster, and faster, and faster. 

“Get out,” Kenpachi demanded, growling. The messenger scrambled out in a flurry of limbs, Renji gave a short bow and fixed Byakuya with his sad eyes. “I’m sorry for your loss.” He then quickly swept out the room. 

Kenpachi pulled Byakuya into his chest and ran his fingers through his hair while Byakuya sobbed uncontrollably. 

“Easy,” Kenpachi muttered. “It’s okay. It’s okay. I’m here for you. “I’ll always be here. It’s okay It’s okay.”

Byakuya cried throughout the night. 

* * *

Byakuya woke up the next morning when Kenpachi was attempting to stealthily slide back into bed. 

“What are you doing,” Byakuya muttered sleepily. “What time is it?”

“I had to take a piss. It’s the early morning, but we can still get some more sleep. Come here,” he opened his arms and Byakuya crawled into them, curling into his husband’s chest. Kenpachi began to run his fingers through Byakuya’s hair. Byakuya easily drifted back to sleep. 

When Byakuya woke up for real, Kenpachi was already sitting up. 

“Good morning,” his husband rumbled. “It’s almost time for you to go, but I want us to eat breakfast together. I just want to spend some time with you.”

Byakuya smiled softly. “Of course I’ll eat with you. I’m not really looking forward to going home.” 

Kenpachi pulled him into a hug. “Let’s go get dressed.”

* * *

Byakuya was standing in front of the grand doors of the palace with all his luggage, his stomach full of food and dread. He looked back at Kenpachi, despite their differences, Byakuya knew that he would miss him. 

He turned to look at everyone assembled. Donovan, Nari, and the twins were there. Kenpachi, Renji, Ikkaku, and the other guy were there. Retsu and Ryker were there as well. 

Renji came up to him. “I’ll load you’re bags,” he said solemnly. “You say your goodbyes.” 

Byakuya nodded, turned, and practically jumped into Kenpachi’s arms. 

“I’ll see you soon,” Kenpachi whispered soothingly. “Don’t worry.” 

Byakuya nodded and lifted himself on his toes and kissed Kenpachi on the cheek. “I’ll see you soon.”

He said his goodbyes to the rest of the people in the room, and strode out the doors. 

* * *

Kenpachi was on cloud 9, a silly, lovesick, half-smile on his face. Ikkaku was holding up various outfits and giving each careful consideration. 

“What do you think My King? Do you think this will be cool enough? Or will that still be too hot?”

“He gave me a kiss,” Kenpachi muttered dazedly. 

“Thats amazing,” Ikkaku muttered. “What do you think of this outfit, though?”

Kenpachi shrugged. “It’s cool I guess.”

Ikkaku sighed then looked around. “Where the fuck is Yumi?”

Just then, Yumichika appeared looking disgruntled. “What are you two doing?”

“I’m doing your fucking job,” Ikkaku muttered. “We’re trying to make sure that we don’t fucking melt in the Pulcha Mare heat.” He lifted the shirt he had been showing Kenpachi. “What do you think about this shirt?”  
Ymichika shrugged. “I don’t know.”  
Ikkaku rolled his eyes. “Okay.” He sighed. “Whatever. Don’t do anything I guess.”

“Oh don’t act like that,” Ymichika shot back. “Like you do anything but run around and get into fights.”

Ikkaku scoffed. “Like you do anything but disappear for hours at a time, then come back and criticize anything. 

“Why are you two still arguing,” Kenpachi muttered. “You’re ruining my good mood.” 

“We’ve seen Yumichika for like 10 minutes the entire goddamn week, and you haven’t said a thing. What the fuck is the point of us doing the job if he doesn’t show up?”

“My King, listen to him! He’s trying to pick a fight with me! I can’t believe that we have to travel together.”

“Okay, okay,” Kenpachi said. “You won’t travel together. Yumichika, you can stay here. Renji will go with me.”

“What? No! Ikkaku was the one who was trying to pick a fight with me!”  
“It doesn’t matter. Ikkaku was right. We haven’t seen you at all since I’ve been married. I see Renji all the time. You’re being replaced. Get over it.” 

Yumichika wrinkled his nose. “Whatever.” Then he spun on his heel and stalked out of the room.

* * *

As Yumichika was storming out of the room, he ran into Donovan. 

“Why are you not packing to leave,” Donovan asked. 

“I-I’m sorry my king. Your brother has forbidden me from going with him.”  
“What? I specifically told you to be there. We need to re hypnotize Byakuya.” 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I know the plan. Maybe I can sneak the amulet in Ikkaku’s luggage?”

Donovan leaned down. “You better figure it out. Quickly.” He hissed into Yumichika’s ear. 

* * *

Byakuya had almost forgotten how fucking hot Pulcha Mare was. After the constant cold and almost barren landscape of Niveis Montis, the oppressive heat humidity combo, the bright jewel colored buildings, the call of seabirds was slightly jarring. Pulcha Mare was so bright, full of people compared to the place he’d been staying in for the past week. 

In front of his carriage, a gaggle of children ran past, the traditional funeral bells around their ankles. They were giggling, and Byakuya watched them, their smiles were contagious. 

The palace was still awash with color, and as they pulled up Byakuya was greeted with a heartwarming sight.

His sister, Rukia, holding her daughter, Isoh. His friend, Yourichi, and her lady-in-waiting Soi Fon. His second set of parents, Jushiro and Shunsui, now married just like him. 

As soon as Byakuya had stepped out of the carriage, he was wrapped into a hug by Jushiro. “Welcome home,” he breathed into Byakuya’s hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Byakuya initiated a little kiss without having to be hypnotized. I wonder where their relationship their will go from here... Also I didn't want to include the funeral in this chapter because that's a whole event chapter that will most likely be longer than what I usually write, so you might want to grab a snack for that one.  
> I hope you liked this chapter. I hope you have a great day, or night, or whatever time you happen to be reading this!


	13. Thriteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sojun has a funeral and Kenpachi attempts to come to terms with his feelings for Byakuya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been vibing in my house for a bit, completely cut off from the world, so cut off in fact, that I did not even know that a whole ass hurricane is running through my hometown until this morning. I literally thought it was just raining a lot. That is reason number 4678 that I have the not smart disease.   
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter, I'm sorry that the chapter is late, my wifi is wholy dependent on the quality of the weather, and of course the weather is garbage.

Pulcha Mare was beginning to give Kenpachi a headache. The people were everywhere, the birds were too noisy, the air was too damn hot, he looked over to Ikkaku and Renji who were glued to the window. 

He sighed, at least someone was enjoying themselves. 

To be honest, Kenpachi didn’t like funerals that much, he didn’t like the atmosphere, or how long they were, or watching people cry. He muttered curses under his breath. 

“Hmmm,” Ikkaku hummed from the window. 

“I said that this place is too hot.”

Ikkaku looked him up and down, “Maybe we could take off the jacket and maybe the sweater and leave you in the undershirt? Is it black?”

Kenpachi nodded. 

“Well you can take those off since we’re out of the snow now.” Ikkaku instructed, then turned back to the window. 

* * *

Kenpachi’s breath caught as they pulled up to the castle. Byakuya was dressed in a sapphire blue silk two piece set and he was decorated with gorgeous silver jewelry. When he saw Kenpachi, Byakuya smiled and waved, and Kenpachi fought the urge to drool because somehow Byakuya managed to look more handsome? Somehow? 

Byakuya wrapped him in a hug when they came together, and Kenpachi had to physically fight the lovestruck smile that threatened to overwhelm his face. _Get it together_ he scolded himself. _His father just died and you want to jump his bones like a horny teenager._

“I’m glad you’re here, Kenpachi,” Byakuya breathed into his chest. 

This time, Kenpachi couldn’t help but smile. 

* * *

“Come on,” Byakuya whined as he half led half dragged Kenpachi through the palace. “I want to show you the room and then I’ll give you a tour. You need to get out of your clothes.”

Kenpachi raised an eyebrow and looked at him hopefully. 

“We aren’t going to have sex,” Byakuya lightly admonished, swatting him on the arm. “You’re going to boil over if you stay in those clothes. Besides, it’s bad luck to wear black to a funeral here.” 

“What,” Kenpachi asked. “Black at a funeral is a sign of mourning.”

Byakuya cocked his head to the side, confused. “That’s… strange.” He shrugged and pulled harder, nearly taking Kenpachi clean off his feet with a strength he hadn’t noticed before. 

“Fine, fine,” Kenpachi grumbled. “But I’m not wearing a damn skirt.”

“I’m not going to make you any promises.”

The room that they were staying in was small. Much smaller than the one they had back home. Kenpachi explained this by thinking Pulcha Mare just didn’t have the space to make bigger rooms. It looked rather like a kid’s room, with drawings haphazardly tacked on the walls every which way, a little table with old crayons on it, the ceiling had stars painted on, but the paint was faded and chipping in places. 

“He seems different,” Renji stated from the doorway and Kenpachi jumped so high he almost hit the ceiling. Ikkaku snickered. 

“What are you two doing here,” Kenpachi demanded turning around. 

“We were accosted and forced to change clothes,” Ikkaku said, as if he read Kenpachi’s mind. As a matter of fact, there were times that Kenpachi thought he actually could. He always seemed to magically know where he was, and what he had been doing at all times, always seemed to be able to tell what Kenpachi was going to say before he said it, always knew what Kenpachi wanted sometimes before he recognized he’d wanted it. Ikkaku was a bit funny like that, he guessed. 

“We were not accosted,” Renji admonished gently. “They asked us very nicely if we would change.” 

Ikkaku rolled his eyes, then held out a box. “I have the gift you were planning to give to King Byakuya here.” 

Kenpachi shook his head. “That’s not right. I have the gift I was going to give him.”

Ikkaku tilted his head to the side. “What’s this then?” He opened the box and revealed the ugliest necklace he had ever seen in his life .

“Ew. That’s literally fucking disgusting. Throw that out.” 

Ikkaku nodded. “Yes my king.” 

* * *

Kenbachi was laying in the small bed. If Byakuya decided to join him, they would have to be directly under each other. Kenpachi attempted to control the way his stomach fluttered at the implication. 

Byakuya opened the door with a wide smile on his face. “I’m sorry about the size of the room.” He gestured airily. “I would move, but-” he sighed and looked a little sad. “I have to let the ghosts air out for a bit.”

Kenpachi opened his arms and Byakuya fell into them. He rolled them over and they shifted and pushed each other out of the way in order to get comfortable. Kenpachi’s hand was resting on the back of Byakuya’s thigh. He gently began to inch his hand upwards. His breath hitched as his fingers gently brushed the hem of his skirt. He gently squeezed Byakuya’s thigh, and pressed Byakuya’s body closer. 

“Are you trying to feel me up,” Byakuya accused, and Kenpachi jumped guiltily. 

“N-No Why would I do that?”

Byakuya giggled and slid out of his arms, walked over to the other side of the bed, grabbed the hem of his skirt, and flipped it up. Kenpachi eagerly leaned forward in order to catch a better glimpse of… a matching pair of short shorts. 

Kenpachi groaned in disappointment and Byakuya smirked. “Gotcha.”

Kenpachi growled playfully and leapt off the bed and chased Byakuya around the room, which led to Byakuya on his stomach with his skirt pushed up to his waist, with Kenpachi laid on top of him. 

Byakuya giggled, which quickly turned into a gasp when Kenpachi smacked his left asscheek. 

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway, and Byakuya jumped out of his skin. 

“Am I interrupting something,” asked a man Kenpachi had never seen before. He had long white hair and piercing green eyes. Next to him was a hairy man who had curly brown hair, who was currently attempting to hold in a laugh. 

“No,” Byakuya said, his voice nearly an octave higher. “You aren’t interrupting anything!” 

The brown haired man could not contain himself any longer and burst out into raucous laughter, only to get an elbow in his side. 

“Shu,” the white haired man scolded. He shot his partner an admonishing look. 

“Sorry,” the man called Shu muttered between now quieter laughs. 

The white haired man turned back to Byakuya with his hands on his hips. “Your father’s funeral is in two hours and you’re not ready,” he scolded, and Byakuya winced under the weight of his words. “Look,” he gestured to Kenpachi. “Your husband isn’t even dressed.”  
“Ah, but love,” Shu interjected. Remember when we were younger? You really can’t fault them for being each other’s top priority right now.”

White haired man opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Shu. “We,’ he gestured at the both of them. “Are going to leave you two to do your thing and get ready.” Then he grabbed his friend’s? Boyfriends? Grabbed his partner’s arm and left, closing the door behind them. 

Byakuya rolled Kenpachi off with a fair bit of strength and stood up. “Let’s get you dressed, okay?”   


Kenpachi nodded, but noticed how one small part of his skirt was still hiked up, showing the shorts and the creamy expanse of a milk white thigh. Kenpachi could write enough poetry to fill the sea about Byakuya’s legs. The soft smoothness of them, the fluid way he moves, the-

“Kenpachi,” Byakuya said slowly. “Are you okay?”

That voice, so smooth and rich, so perfect. “I’m fine just wondering who those two were.”

“Oh,” Byakuya said, laughing. Byakuya’s laugh could send him spiraling, it sounded like how being hugged by both of your parents felt, warm and safe. “Those two are kind of like my surrogate parents, Jushiro and Shunsui.” 

Kenpachi didn’t care who they were, all he wanted was to listen to Byakuya talk. “I’m glad you have a good support system,” he muttered. 

“Byakuya sighed gently and smiled, walking over to crawl into his lap. “You do realize that you are part of my support system, right?” He wrapped his arms around Kenpachi’s neck. “I need you to still be here for me. I would miss you.” He whispered into Kenpachi’s ear. He jumped a little as he felt Kenpachi’s dick twitch. He giggled. “What are you doing?”  
Panicked, Kenpachi pushed Byakuya off his lap. Wincing when his back thumped on the floor.

“Ow,” Byakuya complained. “What are you doing?” He stretched his legs on his lap and crossed them at the ankle. 

“I was just trying,” Kenpachi started.  _ To not jump your bones right now _ . “To not distract you.” 

Byakuya smiled knowingly. “Why thank you,” Byakuya purred, lifting himself up on his elbows and rolling himself onto his stomach in one fluid motion. He looked at Kenpachi over his shoulder. “For not distracting me of course.” He jumped up onto his feet, and grabbed his husband’s forearms in order to haul him to his feet. “Let’s get you dressed.” 

* * *

Kenpachi was dressed in a deep forest green two piece (thankfully with pants), and he and Byakuya didn’t really match, but it was the only thing they had on offer. 

The funeral took place in a gorgeous grotto. Beautiful flowers and vines creeping and curling around the stone rock. A waterfall rushed into a fantastic pool that was lit from the bottom. 

A young woman and her toddler wrapped their arms around Byakuya as soon as he entered their sight.   
“Are you okay,” the young woman asked, and Byakuya nodded. 

“Whosdat,” the young girl asked, pointing at Kenpachi. 

“That’s my husband,” Byakuya said quietly, picking up the little girl and carrying her over to him. “Kenpachi,” Byakuya began, “This is my niece, Isoh. Isoh, this is my husband Kenpachi.” 

Isoh had beautiful blue eyes and a head of long black hair. She made grabbing motions and attempted to squirm out of Byakuya’s arms, and he passed her on to him. 

Kenpachi smiled awkwardly as the toddler began to pull his hair. “Umgle,” she cooed. 

“Okay Isoh,” the young woman said, taking her from Kenpachi’s arms. “Let’s leave Uncle alone, okay?”

The young girl looked as if she were about to cry, but the young woman bounced the child on her hip to calm her. 

“This is my sister, Rukia,” Byakuya introduced. 

“I’m Kenpachi,” he said, waving awkwardly. 

Byakuya smiled and slipped his hand into his, and Kenpachi’s heart did an entire gymnastics routine.

* * *

After the funeral, the casket containing Byakuya’s father was loaded onto a boat and sailed away, according to Rukia the boat was going to sail up the river in order to be cremated in the upper river valley. Byakuya began to sniff, and Kenpachi pulled him into his arms.

“It’s okay,” he cooed. “You’re going to be fine. I’m here. Your sister’s here. Your niece is here. You’re going to be just fine. I’m going to make sure of it.”

Byakuya buried his face in Kenpachi’s chest and cried. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I didn't even tell you the best part of the chapter. The map will be up by next chapter, if I finish early, I'll just make a little edit and post it up on this chapter. Have a great day or night or whatever time you happen to be reading this.


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenpachi continues to struggle with his feelings for Byakuya. Donnovan grows impatient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry for not updating in quite a while I wasn't really in the best headspace and I'm kind of still not but I really felt bad that I left you guys. This chapter is kind of short and I appologize but I hope to be in a postion to get back to longer chapters in the future. Enjoy!

Kenpachi watched Byakuya prattle around the room after the funeral. Byakuya was filling the room with inane chatter, rapid fire disconnected words and half-formed stories all emerging from Byakuya’s mouth. At one point, Byakuya’s pretty mouth was moving so fast that his tongue and teeth couldn’t keep up and he stuttered on for a good five minutes, never stopping. Kenpachi knew that this was a distraction, as was the straightening of the bedroom, Byakuya wasn’t doing much of anything, picking things up to put them somewhere else then move it again. It made Kenpachi’s heart hurt, watching his husband attempt to distract himself from his grief, he saw the way that Byakuya wrung his hands and shuffled his bare feet across the already well-worn carpet. The saddest thing, however, was Byakuya’s eyes. Kenpachi never really noticed how bright they were until now. Byakuya’s pretty eyes, so full of life and light had faded. Not even a dull glow resided in them now, they were simply blank, glassy, like some taxidermied animal. 

Kenpachi couldn’t take it anymore. “Come lay down,” he demanded, reaching up and grabbing his husband by the wrist, showing him that he was leaving no room for argument. “You’re working yourself into a frenzy, come here let me cuddle it out of you.” 

Byakuya stood still for a moment, mouth forming words that never came, then slowly, almost painfully slowly, he turned to meet Kenpachi’s gaze. “I-I’m sorry,” Byakuya whispered hoarsely. “It’s just, I don’t-”

All other words died in Byakuya’s throat as he was roughly pulled into Kenpachi’s chest. “It’s okay,” Kenpachi purred, sending pleasant little vibrations through Byakuya’s body. “You don’t have to apologize to me for anything. I completely understand.” 

They fell asleep like that, a tangle of limbs and soaked fabric that rested under Byakuya’s tear stained cheeks.

* * *

It took Byakuya almost a full week to get back into some semblance of normalcy. Kenpachi didn’t mind, though. A selfish part of him loved having all of Byakuya’s attention. The selfish part of his brain wanted nothing more than to be the center of the world to his husband at all conceivable times. 

But Byakuya was actually doing a lot better, and was back to driving Kenpachi absoloutely wild with his stupid, sexy, body. It didn’t help that somehow this damn country was getting hotter, which meant Byakuya started to wear less and less. Truly a blessing and a curse. 

Today Byakuya was wearing a light yellow outfit, with the skirt barely reaching the bottom of his thighs, and the shorts under it were so short that Kenpachi was consistently mesmerized by the two creamy, white, asscheeks that spilled out from under the garment. 

Byakuya groaned and stretched, reaching for the little bell that rested just out of reach from the pillows they were laying on. Eventually, he managed to reach it (after swatting away Kenpachi’s attempts to help), and rang the bell, calling forth an army of servants who must have been sitting outside the door waiting for the call. 

They came with long fans made of feathers and wide leaves, two were carrying large jugs of some sort of drink, (hopefully alcoholic, Kenpachi thought), accompanied by two tall glasses, but the thing that really took Kenpachi’s breath away were the servants whose burden was food. They carried in fruits, so many fruits, all a riot of colors and shapes like Kenpachi had never seen before. Kenpachi was still admiring the fruit when someone pressed a glass in his hand. 

He took a sip. It was sweet, but subtle, like honey almost or something Kenpachi could not describe. He drained the glass, and it was immediately refilled. 

The servants with the fans began to create a breeze and it was heaven as it lazily caressed Kenpachi’s back and shoulders. The fruit-carrying servants placed their burdens on the carpet, and Kenpachi returned his attention to them. Only when he heard his husband sigh in contentment did he return his gaze to him.

And he did not like what he saw. A male servant, with dark hair and dark eyes was holding a fruit that grew on some sort of woody stem over his husband’s mouth. The servant watched with poorly concealed interest as Byakuya pulled off the little, circular, fruits with his lips and teeth. 

Kenpachi lifted his chest off Byakuya’s thighs, but the movement drew his husband’s attention. Kenpachi watched in fascination as Byakuya rolled the little fruit around in his mouth.

“Sir,” came a timid voice to his left, and he turned to find himself staring at a servant girl who was holding chunks of a yellow fruit in a small bowl. “Pineapple,” she offered. 

Kenpachi shrugged and was about to take the bowl from her when she lifted one of the chunks up to his mouth with her long fingers. He accepted it and was taken aback by the flavor of it. The fruit was sweet but also very tart, and it made Kenpachi’s lips tingle a bit. 

Above his head, Byakuya chuckled, and Kenpachi looked up at him.

Byakuya had finished the small fruits and the servant brought out a new fruit which was also yellow, but slightly curved like a crescent moon. Kenpachi watched in fascination as the servant started peeling off the yellow skin revealing another skin, only this one was white. 

Byakuya smiled innocently at him, tilted his head back, and took one of the most sinful bites of food Kenpachi had ever seen anyone take before. 

Kenpachi was hard in seconds.  After they had eaten their fill of assorted fruits Byakuya rolled over with a large yawn. Kenpachi made himself comfortable, full and content, and was asleep within minutes. 

* * *

Meanwhile in the cold mountains of Niveis Montis Donovan was angrily pacing up and down in front of the kingdom’s wizard, Tosen.

“What is taking so long,” Donovan demanded.

“I am not sure my king,” Tosen said calmly. “I have not yet received correspondence from Pulcha Mare.”

“You told me this wizard was trustworthy,” Donovan yelled.

“He is my king. Perhaps it is simply the oncoming storms that are fizzing out our magic connections, my powers never truly worked well in the rain.”

Donnovan took a deep breath. “It better be,” he then spun on his heel and marched out of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the hardest things was describing a banana like someone had never seen one before. I was going to make Kenpachi try one in this chapter but my description of the taste of a banana would be inaccurate because I'm allergic to them and all bananas taste like to me is pain. I asked some people I know to describe the taste of a banana to me as research but all the answers that I got were about the texture of the banana so I couldn't really use them. How would you describe the taste of a banana? Like is there any other fruit that sort of tastes like it? I have no idea. Anyway, have a great day or night or whatever time you happen to be reading this!


	15. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Kenpachi discuss the future of their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I totally forgot about how to update, so, here is a little New Years gift, the chapter for the story that I literally updated in October. I hope you enjoy

Kenpachi groaned as he slowly started to wake up. His husband was curled up into Kenpachi’s side, making the most adorable huffing sounds as he slept. There was the gentle sound of rain pattering outside, but otherwise the scene was peaceful. 

Then he heard the commotion outside the door. 

Kenpachi slowly disengaged himself from Byakuya, to his husband’s chagrin, and he grabbed his sword from where it was propped up by the sofa. He padded over to the door and slowly opened it. Outside the door, their guards were meeting with other guards from down the hall. 

“What’s going on,” Kenpachi grunted, voice roughened by sleep. 

“We’re just meeting together to discuss if anything happened this rotation. It helps in order to keep the people in the second rotation in the loop. Nothing has really happened tonight, so you can return to bed.”    
Kenpachi grunted and nodded, shutting the door and moving to get back to bed with his husband, who was sitting up in bed, looking disgruntled. 

“Yes,” Kenpachi said, walking over. 

Byakuya swayed slightly to the side and opened his arms, still half asleep with his hair sticking up on the side of his head, and a bit of drool drying on the side of his mouth. 

He looked absolutely disheveled, and Kenpachi had never seen anything so beautiful. 

Byakuya hummed sleepily in discontent, eyelashes fluttering over hazy grey eyes. Causing Kenpachi to walk over and into his arms, allowing himself to be pulled down into the bed, where Byakuya yawned and promptly fell asleep again. 

Kenpachi watched him sleep, running his fingers through his hair, and mumbling nonsense into his skin. 

* * *

Kenpachi woke up the next morning to birds singing outside the window and faceful of fragrant black hair. Somehow Byakuya had wrapped his arms and legs around Kenpachi in the night, and didn’t budge when Kenpachi extracted himself to use the restroom. 

Byakuya was awake when he returned, and not only awake, but in the middle of changing out of his nightclothes. Kenpachi stated in unabashed interest at the sight of more and more of Byakuya’s skin, dotted with little freckles, being revealed. 

“Kenpachi,” Byakuya said smoothly. “I have some things to attend to today after breakfast, so you’ll be free to wander. I’ll see you after lunch.” He turned and kissed Kenpachi on the cheek. “I’ll see you soon.” He then left the room.

* * *

Kenpachi was wandering around the mazelike palace, completely lost, when a servant called his name, immediately dropping into a bow.    
“So sorry to bother you,” the servant said nervously. “But the king regent has requested your presence at his lunch table.” 

Byakuya’s lunch spot was a gazebo on the beach, connected to the cliff, the palace, and the rest of homes in Pulchra Mare, by a set of stairs carved into the side of the cliff. 

The beach was packed with people, children frolicking in the water, adults lounging in the sand, and a bustling boardwalk by the stairs, with shops selling anything from windchimes to fruit. 

“Kenpachi,” Byakuya cooed as he spotted him. “How are you?”   
“I’m good,” Kenpachi muttered, kissing Byakuya on the cheek and sitting down. “Got lost in that maze that you call home.” 

Byakuya smiled gently. “I promise to give you a more indepth tour. We’ll have so much time.” He then lifted the top off the food, revealing plates of a smoked fish that Kenpachi couldn’t name, and a tasteful salad. 

They ate and made small talk, but Kenpachi noticed that Byakuya was staring out over the water, and not making eye contact. 

“Are you okay?”   


“Hmm? Oh! Yes I’m alright. Just thinking about some things.”   
“Like what?”

“My sister should be arriving soon,” he said as the servants removed their plates and replaced them with a light cake. 

“I thought she was already here? With her daughter?””   
“No, that's Rukia, Hisana is our eldest sister. She’ll be arriving with her youngest son Armani.” 

“Is that all you’re thinking about?”   
Byakuya looked him in the eyes. “No. I have actually been doing some thinking about our relationship.” He took a bite of the cake.

“What’s wrong? With us I mean.” He took a bite of the cake. It was delicate, and light, and sweet, practically melting on his tongue. 

“I’ve been thinking about the progression of our family,” Byakuya said slowly, taking a sip of the fruit juice.

“Can you please spit it out?”  


“I’vebeenthinkingthatweshouldhaveababy,” Byakuya spat out in a rush.

Kenpachi stared at him for a solid minute. “What?”   
“A baby. I’ve been thinking that we should maybe have one. Like soon, so that they can be a playmate for Isoh.” 

Kenpachi blinked rapidly. “Are you insane? What? Why?”   
“Well, you know because, babies are like the next logical progression in family planning.”   
“I mean, can’t we get a pet or something? We’ve barely been married for a month, I haven’t had sex with you yet and you want me to put a baby in you?”   
“Well what else is sex for?”   
“Fun! What the fuck? You haven’t had fun when you’ve had sex?”

“I’ve never had sex before,” Byakuya said sheepishly. 

Kenpachi’s eyes widened. “What? Why not? Have you masturbated?”   
Byakuya shook his head. “You were my first kiss.” 

“What! That’s insane! How?”

Byakuya looked embarrassed. “Um, well, I just forgot that I need to be at the docks to see Hisana. I’ll see you at dinner.” He stood up and left before Kenpachi could say anything else. 

* * *

Kenpachi finished his lunch then stood up and walked down the boardwalk to the stairs, where he ran into Ikkaku and Renji. 

“What the hell did you do,” Ikkaku asked as soon as he saw him. 

“I think I embarrassed my husband,” he responded solemnly, recounting their conversation. 

“You definitely overreacted,” Renji said. “You sure made him feel… underdeveloped.” 

Ikkaku hummed in agreement. “Exactly, imagine that your husband basically told you that you are essentially a child when it comes to your sexual exploits. I’d feel horrible.” 

“Well what should I do?”   
“Flowers,” Renji suggested.

“Candles,” Ikkaku added. 

“A grand show of your love?” Renji added, nodding. 

“Let’s not do anything like that,” Kenpachi said nervously. “I got it,” he pointed to the both of them. “You two, just get me something that Byakuya would like, so that I don’t lose my husband please?” 

Ikkaku looked worried, but Renji nodded enthusiastically. 

* * *

Nearly half an hour later, when the people on the boardwalk were packing up, Kenpachi was taking the stairs up to the palace with an armload of random odds and ends. When he arrived at the room he and Byakuya shared, his husband was curled up in a tight little ball, asleep, so Kenpachi gently shook him awake. 

“Hey,” Kenpachi said gently. “Wake up. I got you something.” 

“Is it a puppy,” Byakuya mumbled sleepily. “One of the ones with the droopy ears?”   
“I don’t know. You have to roll over and see.” 

Byakuya made a noise of protest as he rolled over and sat up. “Ok ok. Show me.” 

Kenpachi handed him a bouquet of pink and white flowers, and a little display of cut fruit. 

“Ohhh, they're so pretty,” Byakuya said looking at the spread. “I’ll have the servants put them in the big room. What’s moving in that box?”   
Kenpachi looked down at the last gift, which looked back up at him with soulful brown eyes. When they made eye contact, the little dog’s tail started wagging, hitting the sides of the box with a muffled thump thump thump. 

Byakuya squealed when he was handed the box, lifting the little brown and white dog out of it. Kenpachi had found it entirely by chance as he saw the creature in a box hidden in a little alley by the palace. There was a sign that had read “Free Puppies” but he was the last one in the box, and Kenpachi had to take it home. 

“Look at the little ears,” Byakuya cooed at the little dog. “You’re so handsome.” 

“I felt that the dog was a nice compromise between you wanting a baby and all that,” Kenpachi said nervously, causing Byakuya to look over at him. 

“About the baby… conversation, I’m really sorry to have sprung it on you like that. Then I ran away from you like that, that had to be so uncomfortable for you. I’m sorry.”   
“It’s fine. We have a dog now, so now we’re one step closer to having a baby,” Kenpachi said sheepishly. “I’m sorry as well. I shouldn’t have made you uncomfortable with the sex talk and stuff. I was just surprised. Maybe I could you know? Do you?” 

Byakuya smiled gently. “Hmm. Maybe. I’ll think about it.” 

An awkward silence fell over the couple. 

“Hey,” Kenpachi said suddenly. “How’s your sister?”   
“Hisana is fine, her and Armani are sleeping, they might end up sleeping through dinner. You’ll have more time to get to know her in the coming week or so, when we’re all stuck inside.” 

“Inside?”

Byakuya nodded, then opened the window, showing the sky was now a sickly grey. “It’s about to flood. We’ll be trapped inside together for the next week or so, we’ll have so much time to get to know each other and then I’ll give you a tour of the palace.” 

“We’ll have a whole week? Just us?”   
“Hmmm. Not really just us, but we’ll definitely have a lot of time to ourselves, and I kind of want us to move to the big room.”   
“You really want us to fuck in the big bed?”   
“Ewwww,” Byakuya giggled. “Actually nevermind, I don’t want to lose my virginity in the bed I was conceived in.” 

“That’s literally disgusting. We should totally get a new bed. Or,” Kenpachi said, lowering his voice. “We could just fuck now.” 

Byakuya laughed. 


	16. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Kenpachi get to know each other on a new level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have updated tags y'all! And yes that does mean that they have sex in this chapter, as a matter of fact this chapter is mostly just them having sex as a little treat for everyone who is still reading and attempting to keep up with my non updating bullshit. Enjoy!

Kenpachi gently pulled Byakuya under him, “So, is this the fuck now option,” he asked, lovering his head to his husband’s neck.

“Yes,” Byakuya said breathlessly, as Kenpachi impatiently tugged at his clothes. Eventually, Byakuya took pity on him and took over, deftly undoing a ludicrous amount of clasps at a dizzying pace all with his pretty pink lips were set in a gentle smile. 

As soon as they were naked, Kenpachi pounced on him, trapping Byakuya under him again and claiming Byakuya’s mouth in an aggressive kiss. 

Byakuya hummed and sank down into the bed. Not sure what to do with his hands, Byakuya laid one hand on the back of his husband’s neck while the other remained on the pillows, close to his head.

Kenpachi ran his hands down Byakuya’s sides, stopping at Byakuya’s navel and running his palms back up Byakuya’s chest. He began to kiss his way down Byakuya’s neck, and ran his thumbs along Byakuya’s nipples, causing Byakuya to tug at the short hairs at the base of Kenpachi’s neck with a whine. Kenpachi chuckled as he began to suck at Byakuya’s collarbones, as one of his hands continued to caress Byakuya’s nipple, he slid his other hand up to Byakuya’s mouth, gently running the pads of his fingers over his bottom lip. “Suck on them,” Kenpachi ordered, his voice taking on a gravely tone that made Byakuya’s stomach flutter. 

Obediently, Byakuya began to suck on Kenpachi’s calloused fingers, placing his hands on Kenpachi’s shoulders and attempted to push his husband lower. 

Kenpachi chuckled gently, “Don’t be impatient. I’ll get down there in a minute.” 

Byakuya whimpered in frustration, and squeezed Kenpachi’s shoulders in retaliation. Eventually, Kenpachi caves and lifts Byakuya’s hips, withdrawing his fingers from his husband’s mouth while Byakuya attempts to chase them. He slid his fingers down to Byakuya’s entrance, then in one smooth motion, Kenpachi took Byakuya’s cock in his mouth and gently pushes his index finger into Byakuya’s entrance. 

Byakuya gasps and arches off the bed, grabbing Kenpachi’s hair with both hands. 

* * *

Kenpachi’s breathing was ragged as he gently pushed his dick into Byakuya, who opened beautifully around him. 

Byakuya moaned, hands returning to Kenpachi’s shoulders, after a fierce snap of his husband’s hips.

“You feel so good,” Kenpachi breathed. “So fucking amazing.” He slowly rolled his hips as Byakuya whimpered under him. 

“Please,” Byakuya whined, scraping his blunt nails down Kenpachi’s back. “Please.” 

Kenpachi chuckled darkly, and snapped his hips again. “Yeah. You like that.” His thrusts began to speed up as Byakuya began to steadily moan and writhe under him, leaving raised lines of heat down Kenpachi’s back. “Fuck that’s good.” Byakuya began to fitfully move his hips in an attempt to meet Kenpachi’s thrusts halfway. 

“Yes,” Byakuya breathes into his husband’s ear. “More. More.” One of Byakuya’s hands found its way back to the hairs behind Kenpachi’s neck, and a particularly sharp thrust had Byakuya yanking his hair as he cried out and arched off the bed. Above him, Kenpachi growled and moved faster, moving Byakuya’s legs around his waist. This changed the angle of Kenpachi’s thrusts and his next thrust hit something that had Byakuya digging his heels into the small of Kenpachi’s back, and sent a shock of white hot pleasure up Byakuya’s spine. 

“Found it,” Kenpachi muttered, and continued to aim for that spot with thrusts so powerful it made Byakuya dizzy. He began to pant harshly, arching his back and attempting to meet his thrusts, rolling his hips in an attempt to pull Kenpachi deeper. He pulled Kenpachi’s head down and captured his husband’s mouth in a fierce kiss. It was hot, wet, and messy, and their teeth clacked together in their frenzied rush to taste each other.

Eventually, Byakuya raked his nails down Kenpachi’s back, and with a sob, came with so hard he saw stars, as thunder sounded loudly outside and the sky opened up, unleashing torrents of rain from the heavens.

Kenpachi lasted two half thrusts before he came with a shudder and a groan, finally succumbing to the hot tightness of Byakuya’s body. “FUCK,” Kenpachi shouted at the celing. He rocked his hips frantically into his husband as pleasure washed over him like one massive wave. “So fucking good,” he muttered, feeling a little dizzy.

Byakuya’s legs were still shaking as Kenpachi pulled out and pulled his husband’s body into his arms, and attempted to catch his breath. “Not bad for your first time huh,” Kenpachi breathed into his lover’s ear. 

But Byakuya was already asleep. 

* * *

The next morning Byakuya was slowly pulled into consciousness by something cool and wet on his inner thighs. He hummed sleepily and attempted to get closer to whatever it was but his feet were slipping on the silk sheets. A strong hand grabbed his waist and gave a small squeeze, but Byakuya was still half asleep so he only heard his husband say, ‘take’ and ‘okay’.

“Okay,” Byakuya said voice thick with sleep. “You can take me, I don’t mind.”

Kenpachi laughed above him. “While that is a very tempting offer baby, I said I’m going to take  _ care  _ of you. You’re covered in cum.” The cold wetness left Byakuya’s thighs and rested on his neck, rubbing on the underside of his chin. “Damn your orgasm was that good huh?”

Byakuya hummed in agreement and went back to sleep.

* * *

“How long is it going to be raining for,” Kenpachi asked conversationally after they were clean and ready for breakfast. 

Byakuya simply yawned and shrugged his shoulders. “It rains off and on for a couple of days, then we all wait for the flooding to go down. Happens a couple of weeks every summer.” 

Byakuya was wearing pink today and Kenpachi thought he looked stunning, his skin looked so warm and Kenpachi noticed he was a little darker than he was before, he had more little freckles dotting his nose and forehead. 

“You look so pretty,” Kenpachi muttered, stepping into Byakuya’s space. “I don’t even want breakfast, just want to have you in my arms.” He began to slide his hands up his husband’s skirt. “Maybe a repeat of last night?” His cock twitched at the thought. “Definitely a repeat of last night.” 

Byakuya giggled. “I’m hungry. We’ll be stuck together for a week at the earliest. I’m sure in that time we can find ways to repeat last night to your liking.” He then pulled his husband down for a kiss.

Kenpachi hummed low in his throat, giving Byakuya’s ass a squeeze as they kissed. “I’m sure I can find some way to entertain myself in the time we have together.” He gave his husband’s rear a firm smack. “We can be a little late to breakfast, though.” 

* * *

Donovan paced up and down in front of Tosen and Yumichika. “You both have failed me,” he said, stopping to glare at the both of them. “I thought the tasks that I assigned were simple. My idiot children could do them, and yet I’m not seeing any success. Why is that?”   
“My King,” Tosen said, falling into a deep bow. “I have attempted to contact High Wizard Ichimaru but my senses are telling me that the storm is now upon Pulcha Mare, and it seems to be severe. One week’s time is how long I am predicting the storm to last, then I will attempt contact again.” 

“One week,” Donovan said. “You expect me to wait one week for you to complete the simple task of getting in contact with someone? I could send a letter and it will arrive faster than one week!”

“One week’s time is all that I ask, my King. Besides, while I may not be able to contact High Wizard Ichimaru, your foolish brother is also trapped in Pulcha Mare, unable to return home.” 

“Yes my idiot brother,” Donovan said softly. “Pray tell, peasant,” he said, rounding on Yumichika. “Why is it that my brother is off traipsing about with people who are not loyal to me in another country and you, one of his retainers since birth are not with him?”   
“He told me that I was no longer allowed to go, Your Majesty.” 

“WHY NOT!” 

“The redhead boy, Renji is closer to the king regent of Pulcha Mare.” 

Donovan took a deep breath. “Why do I not control this Renji person? He is military correct?”   
“Yes, Your Majesty,” Yumichika said nervously

“Then why,” Donovan asked, voice low and threatening. “Does he not work for me?”

“He was trained by Ikkaku, Your Majesty.” Yumichika immediately dropped to his knees, forehead on the ground, sensing Donovan’s rising anger. “A thousand pardons Your Majesty. Your brother, His Highness, specifically requested and I could not object without looking suspicious!”   
“MY BROTHER IS A FOOL AND SOON HE WILL BECOME A CORPSE! You could tell that idiot anything and he will believe you!” Donovan took a deep breath. “I am starting to suspect that you are not as loyal to me as you seem.” 

From his place on the floor, Yumichika began to shake his head. “No no of course not Your Majesty! I serve you and only you! You are the strongest and the wisest and will steer our kingdom into prosperity! I follow you and only you!”   
“If I may interject, my King,” Tosen said calmly. “ The fact that Yumichika is here is fortunate news.”   
“How,” Donovan asked, not sounding convinced.

“We can now effectively carry out Plan B.” 

Donovan’s eyes widened. “Plan B? Ah yes this is the perfect time to carry out Plan B, my brother is gone, that retainer of his isn’t around to snoop, and it’s almost too easy to pin the inevitable destruction on that little Pulcha Mare whore. Excellent! Tosen!” 

Tosen snapped to attention. “My King?”   
“Begin preparations for Plan B.”    
“As you wish, my King. It shall be done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to leave this chapter as pure sex, but alas, I went to edit this and realized that the last scene flowed better at the end of this one. Sorry I can't allow the boys just one chapter of passion without plot getting in the way. Fun fact this is my first time writing any sort of sex scene so if you have any suggestions or corrections please let me know so I can become a better writer for you guys. I appreciate every last one of you who are sticking with this story even though my update schedule is not the best. Have a great day or night or whatever time you happer to be reading this!

**Author's Note:**

> I was scrolling the KenBya fics only to be a little sad that there isn't a whole lot of them, so I decided to remedy that issue. If there are any mistakes don't hesitate to let me know down in the comments. Hope ya'll enjoyed! Have a good day!


End file.
